mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Bibliography
Bibliography → Italian. A bibliography of mancala games. 950 sources are listed below. 'Monographs' Books Mancala games: ;Agbinyah, J. I. : Computer Board Games of Africa: Algorithms, Strategies & Rules. University of the Western Cape, Bellville (South Africa) 2004. ;Agudoawu, K. C. : Rules for Playing Oware, Abapa Version. Winston Publishing Company, Nashville TN (USA) 1995. ;Aidarkulov, K. : Manas eposundagy eldy Oiundar: Ordo Zhana Toguz Korgool Oiundarynyn Tarykhyi Kelip Chyguu Maselisine Karata Ilimii-Populiarduu Makalalar. Bishkek (Soviet Union) 1977. ;Aknazarov, S. & Shotayev, M.: Tañğajayaıp Toğızqumalaq. Turkistan (Kazakhstan) 2004. (2nd edition in 2011 by "Firma Glori" in Astana). ;Akshurayev, A. : Toguz Kumalak: Kodeks i Klassifizirovanje Igri". Mektep, Alma-Ata (Soviet Union) 1980. ;Akshurayev, A. : Molodosti Drewnej Igri Toguz Kumalak. Taraz (Kazakhstan) 2000. ;Akshurayev, A. & Chunisbayev, N. : Toghiz Kumalak. Zhalin, Alma-Ata (Soviet Union) 1983. ;Amanzholov, S. : Toguz Kumalak. Alma-Ata (Soviet Union) 1936. ;Amaro, A. M. : Um Jogo Africano de Macau: a Chonca. Universidade Nova de Lisboa, Lisbon (Portugal) 1980. ;Anonymous. : How to Play Bao. National Museum of Tanzania, Dar Es Salaam (Tanzania) 1971. ;Ballou, K.: Règles et Stratégies du Jeu d’Awalé. Nouvelles Éditions Africaines, Abidjan (Ghana) 1978. ;Ballou, K.: A Guide for Playing the Game of Woaley: A Fascinating Ancient African Game of Strategy. Les Nouvelles Editions Africaines, Abidjan (Ivory Coast) 1984. ;Bautista i Roca, V. : Juguem a l'Aualé: Manual del Curs Juguem al Waria. Barcelona (Spain) 2000. ;Béart, C. : Jeux et Jouets de l'Ouest Africain (Memorias No. 42). IFAN, Dakar (Senegal) 1955. ;Bedu-Addo, J. : Oware. Published by the author, undated. ;Beugré, F. : Apprenons à Jouer à l'Awalé: Sept Variantes du Jeu Traditionelle le Plus Populaire en Côte d'Ivoire. Abidjan (Ivory Coast) 1999. ;Binsbergen, W. M. J. van. : Cupmarks, Stellar Maps, and Mankala Board-Games: An Archaeoastronomical and Africanist Excursion into Palaeolithic World-Views. Leiden University, Leiden (Netherlands) 2000. ;Bizimana, S. : Umukino w'igisoro. Reji y'Ingoro y'Umurage w'u Rwanda, 1991. ;Briere, B. & Briere, J. : Awele. Université de Paris, Vincennes (Paris) 1986. ;Campos, B. F. : Kiela: Um Jogo de Origem Africana. Livraria Bertrand, Lisboa (Portugal) & Livraria Lello, Luanda (Angola) 1998. ;Chamberlin, D. B. : How to Play Warri. Published by the author, Lancaster PA (USA) 1984. ;Dauer, A. M. & Rutz, W. : Luz, H. & Herz, W.: Baga (Westafrika, Guineaküste) Mankallaspiel. Film E 383 des IWG Göttingen 1961. (Publikationen zu wissenschaftlichen Filmen, Sektion Ethnologie. Serie 8, Nummer 26/E 383.). Institut für den Wissenschaftlichen Film, Göttingen (Germany) 1978. ;De Graft Hanson, J. O. : The Golden Oware Counters. Tema: Ghana Publishing Corporation (Ghana) 1991. ;Deledicq, A. & Popova, A. : Wari et Solo: Le Jeu de Calcul Africain. Cedic, Paris (France) 1977. ;Diambanza, P. B. : Les Mystères du Ngola: Jeu de la Vie. Diff. Tamery / Limon Fertile, Paris (France) 2002. ;Doumbia, S. & Pil, J. C. : Les Jeux de Cauris. Institut de Recherches Mathématiques, Abidjan (Ivory Coast) 1992. ;Draghi, C. : Warri. L'antico gioco africano della semina e del raccolto. Si. Lab, Florence (Italy) 1999. ;Gbado, A. & Gbado, B.: Une Partie d'Awalé. Ruisseaux d'Afrique, Kindonou (Benin) 2007. ;Gonzales-Sullaway, N. : Sungka and Smiling Irish Eyes, A Boy Discovers What It Means to Be Half-Irish and Half-Filipino. Imprint Books, 2003. Review ;Graça, A. : Jogo de Oril: Regras, Estratégias e Teorias. Edição da ONDS (Organização Nacional da Diáspora Solidária), Mindelo (Cabo Verde) 1998. ;Griaule, M. : Jeux dogons. Institut d'Ethnologie, Paris (France) 1938. ;Hall, M. I. : Warri: Antigua's Mancala Game. Berkeley (USA) 1974. ;Hanson, S. & J. : All about Mancala: Its History and How to Play. Happy Viking Crafts, Mahomet IL (USA) 2003. ;Henson, M. A. : How to Play Sungca or Chong-Ka. Angeles City CA (USA) 1958. ;Ilukor, Y. : The Game of Amwesoro. Department of Physics, Makere University, Kampala (Uganda) 1978. ;Immanuvel, A. : The Mancala Pack. Carlton Publishing Group, London (England) 2007. ;Jama Musse Jama : Layli Goobalay: Variante Somala del Gioco Nazionale Africano. Redsea-Online Publishing Group, Pisa (Italy) 2002. ;Kagwa, A. : Empisa za Baganda. Undated. ;Kaz OGIZ (Ed.). : Toguz kumalak. Alma-Ata (Soviet Union) 1943. ;Kaiser, H.-R., Keller, B. & Loesch-Berger, M.-C. : P-Awélé: Un programme jouant à partir de plans (Bulletin de Recherche No 46). Psychologisches Institut Universität Freiburg, Fribourg / Freiburg (Switzerland) 1984. ;Kouadio, W. : L'awélé (Document ronéotype). Abidjan (Ivory Coast) 1981. ;Kovach, R. P. : Oware: The National Game of Africa. Morrison Quick Print, Oakland CA (USA) 1995. ;Kurtz, J. : Trouble. Gulliver Books, Orlando FL (USA) 1997. ;Mayega, J. V. : Omweso: A Mathematical Investigation of an African Board Game. Department of Mathematics, Makerere University, Kampala (Uganda) 1974. ;Mayega, J. V. : Omweso: Kyawandiikibwa. Mubaka Printers / Banana Books, Kampala (Uganda) 1986. ;Meka Obam, J.-M. : Le Jeu du Songo: Reflet Du Social. Éditions L'Harmattan, Paris (France) 2008. ;Musa, A.: Predicting Ayo Game Strategy Using Neutral Network-Based Refinement. LAP LAMBERT Academic Publishing, Saarbrücken (Germany) 2010. ;Mve-Ondo, B. M. : L'Owani et le Songa: Deux Jeux de Calculs Africains. Découverts du Gabon. Centre Culturel Français Saint-Exupéry & Sépia Editions, Libreville (Gabon) & Paris (France) 1990. ;N'Guessan, A. G. : Mécanismes d'Apprentissage de l'Awélé: L'Apprentissage d’un Jeu de Stratégies Typiquement Africain (l'Awélé) chez les Adolescents et des Joueur d’Échécs Suisse. Éditions Universitaires, Fribourg / Freiburg FR (Switzerland) 1992. ;Odeleya, Chief A. O. : Ayo: A Popular Yoruba Game. Oxford University Press, Ibadan (Nigeria) 1979. ; Orozobakov, T. & Chylymov, A. : Toguz korgool. Bishkek (Kyrgyztan), 1997. ;Osunsanya, 'D. : The Scientific Basis of Nsa-Isong / As Revealed to 'Dotun Osunsanta. International Association for the Promotion of Okwe, Nsa, Ayo / Bonieprint Enterprises, Uyo (Nigeria) 1998. ;Owona, S. M. : L'Awalé. Éditions L'Harmattan, Paris (France) 2005. ;Owona, S. M. : Le Jeu de Songo. Éditions L'Harmattan, Paris (France) 2005. ;Owona, S. M. : Les Jeux des Calculs Africains. Éditions L'Harmattan, Paris (France) 2007. ;Padre Botta. : Kiothi: The Most Ancient Game of Africa. Materi Catholic Mission, Materi (Kenya) 1972. ;Pingaud, F. : Awélé. L'impensé Radical, Paris (France) 1988. ;Pingaud, F. : L'Awélé: Règles de Jeu. Éditions Bornemann, Paris (France) 1996. ;Pingaud, F. & Reysset, F. : Awélé: Le Jeu de Semailles Africaines. Chiron Éditeur, Paris (France) 1993. ;Quaynor, N. & Annan, J. : Oware: A Computing Instrument. CAN (Nigeria) 1990. ;Quaynor, N. : Oware: Africa's Forgotten Mechanical Computer. NBS Multimedia, Accra (Ghana) 2007. ;Raabe, J. : L'Awélé. Éditions de la Courtille, Paris (France) 1972. ;Rahimkulov, M.: Toguz Kumalak. Kaz Rosizdat, Alma-Ata (Kazakhstan) 1957. ;Ralston, R. D. : Change and Migration of a Game Called Mankala/Warri in Africa and America during the Colonial Period. African Studies Center, Boston Ma (USA) 1992. ;Retschitzki, J., Loesch-Berger, M.-C., Gut, U. & Brülhart, M.-L. : Les Relations entre l'Evolution Cognitive et la Force au Jeu d'Awele chez les Baoules de Côte d'Ivoire (Bulletin de Recherche No 52). Psychologisches Institut Universität Freiburg, Fribourg / Freiburg (Switzerland) April 1985. ;Retschitzki, J. : L'Apprentisage des Stratégies dans le Jeu d’Awélé (Bulletin de Recherche No 59). Psychologisches Institut Universität Freiburg, Fribourg / Freiburg (Switzerland) June 1986. ;Retschitzki, J. : Stratégies des Joueurs d'Awélé. Édition L'Harmattan, Paris (France) 1990. ; Rohrbough, L. (Ed.). : Count and Capture. Cooperative Recreation Service, Delaware OH (USA) 1955. ;Russ, L. : The Complete Mancala Games Book: How to Play the World's Oldest Board Games. Marlowe & Company, New York (USA) 1999. ;Santos, C. P. dos, Neto, J. P. & Silva, J. N. : John Conway + Ouri. Norprint, Lisbon (Portugal) 2007. ;Santos, C. P. dos, Neto, J. P. & Silva, J. N. : África - Bao. Norprint, Lisbon (Portugal) 2008. ;Santos Silva, E. : O Ouri: Um Jogo Caboverdiano e a sua prática em Portugal. Associação de Professores de Matématica, Lisboa (Portugal) 1994. ;Sharipov, C. A. & Seitshanov, A. M. : Laws of Toguz Kumalak Game. Ministry of Tourism and Sports of the Republic of Kazakhstan, Commitee of Sports Affairs, Astana (Kazakhstan) 2006. ;Sharipov, C. & Shotayev, M. : Toguz Kumalak: Igra Intellektualov''. Alma-Ata (Kazakhstan) 2006. ;Shotayev, M. : Rules of Intellectual Game: Toguz Kumalak. Turkistan (Kazakhstan) 2005. ;Shotayev, M.: Togyzkumalak's Compositions. Astana (Kazakhstan) 2015. ;Signahodé, P. : Adji, Le Défi: Un Jeu Africain Venu des Temps Lointains. Dicolor, Quetigny (France) 1997. ;Totenayev, B. : Kazaktun Ulttik Oyundari / Kazakhskie natsional'nye igry. Alma-Ata (Kazakhstan) 1994. ;Townshend, P.: Les Jeux de Mancala au Zaïre, au Ruanda et au Burundi (Les Cahiers de CEDAF – ASDOC Studies). Institut Africain–CEDAF / Africa Instituut-ASDOC, Tervuren (Belgium) 1977 (3). ;Uganda YMCA Mweso Council (Ed.).: Amateeka Agafuga Omweso Mu Uganda. Y.M.C.A. Nakasero, Kampala (Uganda) 1999. ;Vessella, N.: Breve Guida al Gioco del Bao. Changamano-onlus, Latina (Italy) 2004. ;Vessella, N.: Il Libro Quasi Completo del Gioco del Bao: Regole, Notizione di Strategia e di Tattica. Changamano-Onlus, Latina (Italy) 2010. ;Villeneuve, B. de.: Le Mraha: Jeu Traditionnel à Mayotte et Dans l'Océan Indien. Éditions Ylang Images, Mamoudzou (Mayotte) 2003 (2nd Edition). ;Villeneuve, B. de.: Le Mraha: Jeu de Stratégie de l'Océan Indien, Traditionnel à Mayotte et en Afrique de l'Est: Apprenez à Jouer au Mraha avec l'Enfant Heureux Bao!: Et Découvrez aussi la Règle de l'Awélé. Éditions Ylang Images, Mamoudzou (Mayotte) 2003. ;Vojt, I.: Mancala, Game of Thought. Museum of African Arts in Belgrade, Belgrade (Serbia) 2012. ;Voogt, A. J. de: Mancala Board Games. British Museum Press London (England) 1997. ;Voogt, A. J. de: Mancala: The Board Game in Asia and Africa (Ethnography). British Museum Press, London (England) 1997. Games in general: ;Alleau, R., Matignon, R., Rabecq-Maillard, M. M. & Tchou, C. (Eds.). : Dictionnaire de Jeux. Veyrier/Tchou, Paris (France) 1964. ;Anonymous. : 2006 IEEE Symposium on Computational Intelligence and Games. IEEE, Reno NV (USA) May 2006. ;Anonymous. : Board Game Studies Colloquium XI: Book of Abstracts. University of Lisbon, Lisbon (Portugal) 2008. ;Arbeiter, B. & Ruhnke, W. : Brettspiele (4. Ergänzungsband zum Deutschen Spielhandbuch). Ludwig Voggenreiter Verlag, Potsdam (Germany) 1937. ;Averbach, B. & Orin, C. : Mathematics: Problem Solving Through Recreational Mathematics. W. H. Freeman, San Francisco CA (USA) 1980. ;Bautista i Roca, V. : Un Món de Jocs - Uns Joc del Món: Recull de Jocs de Tauler d'Arreu del Món. Kidege - "l'Ocellet", Santa Coloma de Gramenet (Spain) 2001. ;Bell, R. C. : Board and Table Games from Many Civilizations. Oxford University Press, Oxford (England) 1969. ;Bell, R. C. : Discovering Old Board Games. Shire Publications Ltd, Aylesbury (England) 1973. ;Bellin, O. : Le Damier d'Abdallah. Trésor de Jeux d'Enfants Sahariens: Arabes Souâfa et Ch'mba, Noirs, Kel Djanet, Touareg Ajjer et Hoggar.. Imprimerie Lucien Volle, Privas (France) 1960. ;Bilongo, B.: Les Jeux Traditionnels Bëti du Sud-Cameroun: Songo et Agbe. (Cameroon) 1985. ;Binsbergen, W. M. J. van : Board-games and Divination in Global Cultural History: A Theoretical, Comparative and Historical Perspective on Mankala and Geomancy in Africa and Asia. Rotterdam & Leiden (Netherlands) 1996. ;Binsbergen, W. M. J. van : The Pre- and Protohistory of Mankala Board-Games and Geomantic Divination in Transcontinental Perspective. Rotterdam & Leiden (Netherlands) 2012. ;Botermans, J., Burrett, T., van Delft, P. & van Splunteren, C. : The World of Games. Facts on File, New York (USA) & Oxford (UK) 1989. ;Crane, L. : African Games of Strategy: A Teaching Manual. African Outreach Series, No. 2. Center for African Studies, University of Illinois, Urbana, IL (USA) 1982. ;Degrazia, J. : Math Is Fun. Emerson Books, Inc., New York NY (USA) 1948. ;Egharevba, J. U. : Benin Games and Sports. Benin City (Benin) 1949. ;Engel, M. : Die schönsten Spiele für 1 Person. Humboldt Verlags GmbH, Baden Baden (Germany) 2005. ;Finkel, E.: Ancient Board Games in Perspective. British Museum Press, London (UK) 2006. ;Gallagher, M. & Harlech-Jones, M.: It Costs Almost Nothing: Beneficial Indoor Games from Rubbish and Recycled Materials. John Meinert Printing, Windhoek (Namibia) 2007. ;Glaser, S. V.: Delu - vremia, potekhe - tchas!. Monodar Guardiya, Moscow (Russia) 1962, 33-35. ;Glonnegger, E. : Das Spiele-Buch: Brett- und Legespiele aus aller Welt. Ravensburger Buchverlag & Heinrich Hugendubel Verlag, Ravensburg & München (Germany) 1988. ;Gobet, F., Retschitzki, J. & Voogt, A. J. de. (Ed.) : Moves in Mind: The Psychology of Board Games. Psychology Press, Hove (UK) 2004. ;Goren, C. H. : Goren's Hoyle Encyclopedia of Games. Chancellor Hall, Ltd., New York (USA) 1961. ;Gorys, E. : Das Buch der Spiele: Über 500 Freizeitspiele für Erwachsene. Fackelverlag, Stuttgart (Germany) 1976. ;Grunfeld, F. V. : Games of the World, How to Make Them, How to Play Them, How They Came to Be. Holt, Rinehart and Winston, New York NY (USA) 1975. ;Hahn, A. von (Ed.). : Buch der Spiele: Enzyklopädie sämtlicher bekannten Spiele und Unterhaltungsweisen für alle Kreise. Verlag von Otto Spamer, Leipzig (Germany) 1894. ;Handelman, D. & Shulman, D. D. : God Inside Out: Śiva's Game of Dice. Oxford University Press, New York (USA) & Oxford (UK) 1997, 33-34. ;Hartogh, T. : Brettspiele aus aller Welt: Neu entdeckt. Falken Verlag, Niedernhausen (Germany) 2000. ;Hemprich, K.: Spielpeterle und Ratefritze (2. Teil). Verlag der Dürr´schen Buchhandlung, Leipzig (Germany) 1926, 98-102. ;Herik, H. J. van den, Iida, H. & Heinz, E. A. : Advances in Computer Games: Many Games, Many Challenges: Proceedings of the 10th Advances in Computer Games (IFIP International Federation for Information Processing). Kluwer Academic Publishers, Dordrecht (Netherlands), Boston MA (USA) & London (England) 2003. ;Hirte, W. : Unsere Spiele: 1000 und mehr. Verlag für die Frau, Leipzig (Germany) 1971. ; Hyde, T. : De Ludis Orientalibus. Oxford (England) 1694, 226-232. ;Jahn, F. : Alte deutsche Spiele. Furche-Verlag, Berlin (Germany) 1917. ;Jahn, F. : Unterhaltungsspiele für Jünglings- und Jungfrauen-Vereine. Verlag des Norddeutschen Männer- und Jünglingsbundes, Hamburg (Germany) 1920. ;Jama Musse Jama : Shax: The Preferred Game of Our Camel-Herders and Other Traditional African Entertainments. Sun Moon Lake, Rome (Italy) 2000. ;Joris, W. : 100 Strategic Games for Pen and Paper. Carlton Books Limited, London (England) 2002. ;Koch, K.-H. : Spiele für Zwei. Hugendubel, München (Germany) 1986. ;Kiene, M. : Brettspiele selbst gemacht: 16 interessante Spiele mit Anleitungen (Brunnen-Reihe 112). Christophorus-Verlag, Freiburg (Germany) 1975. ; Kraitchik, M. : Mathematical Recreations. W. W. Norton & Company, Inc., New York (USA) 1942. ;Levy, D. N. L. & Beal, D. F. (Eds.). : Heuristic Programming in Artificial Intelligence 2. The Second Computer Olympiad. Universiteit Maastricht, Maastricht (Netherlands) 1991. ;Lim, R. : Gateway to Asian Games. Asiapac Books Pte Ltd, Singapore 2006. ;Lim-Yuyitung, V. & Mercado, M. A.: Games Filipino Children Play. Philippines Appliance Corporation, Manila (Philippines) 1978. ;Lombard, C. : Les Jouets des Enfants Baoulé. Quatre Vents, Paris (France) 1978. ;Maanen, H. van : Geen wolf en zeven geitjes . Uitgeverij Aramith, Bloemendaal (Netherlands) 1993. ;Machatscheck, H. : Zug um Zug: Die Zauberwelt der Brettspiele. Verlag Neues Leben, Berlin (Germany) 1972. ;Machatscheck, H. : Stein um Stein: Exotik der Brettspiele. Verlag Neues Leben, Berlin (Germany) 1984, 69 & 76-84. ;Meto Alaqa Asefa Sabsebé. : Yawaterowin encawat. Addis Ababa (Ethiopia) n. d. ;Mohr, M. S. : The New Games Treasury: More than 500 Indoor and Outdoor Favorites with Strategies, Rules and Tradition. Houghton Mifflin Company, Boston & New York (USA) 1997, 101-102. ;Müller-Alfeld, T. : Brettspiele. Verlag Ullstein GmbH, Frankfurt/Main & Berlin (Germany) 1963. ;Murray, H. J. R. : A History of Board-Games Other Than Chess. Oxford University Press, Oxford (England) 1951, 203. ;Namzhildorzh, N. : Mongolyn Togloom. Ulan Bator (Mongolia) 1963 (Volume I.): 85-102. ;Neuwahl, N. (Ed.). : Proceedings of the International Colloquium "Board Games in Academia III". Florence (Italy) 2000. ;Ngo Qui Son. : Activité de la Societé Enfantine Annamite du Tonkin (Tome VI). Institut Indochinois pour l'Etude de l'Homme, Hanoi (Vietnam) 1944. ;Ngo Qui Son. : Jeux d'Enfants du Vietnam. Edition Sudestasie, Paris (France) 1985. ;Nowakowski, R. J. (Ed.). : Games of No Chance. Mathematical Sciences Research Institute Publications 29. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge (England) 1996. ;Nummenmaa, J., Mäkinnen, E. & Aho., I. (Eds.). : IOI'01 Competition. Department of Computer and Information Sciences, University of Tampere, Tampere (Finland) 2001. ;Omurzakov, D. & Musin, Y. : Kirgizkiye Narodnye Igry. Frunze (Soviet Union) 1973. ;Parlett, D. : The Oxford History of Board Games. Oxford Univ Press, Oxford (England) 1999. ;Parlett, D. & Sylvester, P. : Entensuppe. Bambus Spieleverlag Günter Cornett, Berlin (Germany) 2008, 110-112. ;Parolov, S. L. : Turkmenskie igry. Turkm. Gos. Izdat., Ashkabad (Soviet Union) 1931. ;Pinto Cebrián, F. : Juegos saharauis para jugar en la arena. Juegos y juguetes tradicionales del Sáhara. Madrid (Spain) 1999. ;Prior, J. : The Games of Africa. HarperCollins Publishers, New York NY (USA) 1994. ;Prista, A. : Jogos de Moçambique. Instituto Nacional de Educação Fisica, Maputo (Mozambique) & Centro de Documentação e Informação Amilcar Cabral, Lisbon (Portugal) 1992. ;Provenzo, A. B. & Provenzo, E. F. : Play It Again: Historic Board Games You Can Make and Play. Prentice Hall, Englewood Cliffs NJ (USA) 1981. ;Rauterberg, M. (Ed.). : Proceedings International Conference on Entertainment Computing - ICEC 2004. LNCS 3166. Springer Verlag, Berlin (Germany) 2004, 409-419. ;Retschitzki, J. & Haddad-Zubel, R. (Eds.). : Step by Step. Proceedings of the 4th Colloquium Board Games in Academia. Freiburg (Switzerland) 2002. ;Ray, N. & Ghosh, A. (Eds.). : Sedentary Games of India. The Asiatic Society, Calcutta (India) 1999. ;Rijswijk, J. van (Ed.). : Computers and Games: Second International Conference, CG 2001, Hamamatsu, Japan, October 26-28, 2000, Revised Papers. (Lecture Notes in Computer Science). Springer-Verlag, Berlin / Heidelberg (Germany) 2001. ;Rüger, B. : Du bist dran: 42 Spiele am Tisch. VEB Friedrich Hofmeister, Leipzig (Germany) 1962. ;Rulemann, T. : Das große illustrierte Spielbuch: Enthaltend gegen 1000 neuere und ältere Spiele und Belustigungen. Verlagsdruckerei "Merkur", Berlin (Germany) 1900. ;Sackson, S. : A Gamut of Games. Pantheon, New York (USA) 1969. ;Schädler, U. (Ed.). : Spiele der Menschheit. 5000 Jahre Kulturgeschichte der Gesellschaftsspiele. Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, Darmstadt (Germany) 2007, 42-49. ;Schmittberger, R. W. : New Rules for Classic Games. John Wiley & Sons, Inc. New York (USA) 1992. ;Steuer, H. & Voigt, C. : Das neue rororo Spielbuch. Reinbek (Germany) 1980, 39-40 & 232. ;Sutherland, E. T. : Playtime in Africa. Atheneum, New York NY (USA) 1962. ;Sylvester, P.: So spielt die Welt: Ein Reiseführer durch die internationale Spieleszene. Bambus Spieleverlag Günter Cornett, Berlin (Germany) 2007, 43-45. ;Thashjian, V. A. : Jubas This and Juba That. Little, Brown, Boston MA (USA) 1969. ;Thokozile Mkonto, K. : Indigenous Games Rule Book. Sport Recreation South Africa, Pretoria (South Africa) 2006. ;Uiterwijk, J. W. H. M. (Ed.). : The Seventh Computer Olympiad: Computer-Games Workshop Proceedings. Technical Reports in Computer Science, CS 02-03. IKAT, Department of Computer Science, Universiteit Maastricht, Maastricht (Netherlands) 2002. (defunct link) ;Voogt, A. J. de (Ed.). : New Approaches to Board Games Research: Asian Origins and Perspectives. Working Paper Series 3. IIAS, Leiden (Netherlands) 1995. ;Voogt, A. J. : A Question of Excellence: A Century of African Masters. Africa World Press, Inc., Trenton NJ (USA) & Asmara (Eritrea) 2005. ;Wood, T. : Teaching Kids to Spell for Dummies. Wiley, Hoboken, NJ (USA) 2005 ;Zampolini, C. : Giochi Africani. Sansoni Editore Florence (Italy) 1984. ;Zaslavsky, C. : Math Games and Activities from Around the World. Chicago Review Press, Chicago IL (USA) 1998. ;Zaslavsky, C. : More Math Games and Activities from Around the World. Chicago Review Press, Chicago IL (USA) 2003. ;Zelinskaya, I. : Domino, Nardi, Kosti. Moscow (Russia) 2001. Anthropology, Ethnomathematics & Folklore: ;Agyeman-Duah, I., Appiah, A. & Appiah, P.: Bu Me Bé: Akan Proverbs. The Center for Intellectual Renewal, Accra (Ghana) 2001. ; Ahl, D. H.: 101 Basic Computer Games. Digital Equipment Corporation (DEC), Maynard MA (USA) 1973, 19-21. ;Almashi, A. : Puteshestviye i septdze Azii. 1903. ;Álvares, Padre F. : Verdadeira Informação das Terras do Preste João das Indias. Lisbon (Portugal) 1540. ;Andree, R. : Ethnographische Parallelen und Vergleiche (Neue Folge). Verlag von Veit & Comp., Leipzig (Germany) 1889. ;Anonymous. : Zeszty Etnograficzne Museum Kultury i Sztuki Ludowej, t. Band I, 1960. ;Appadurai, A., Korom, F. J. & Mills, M. A. : Gender, Genre, and Power in South Asian Expressive Traditions (South Asian Regional Studies and Publications of the American Folklore Society). University of Pennsylvania Press, Philadelphia PA (USA) 1991. ; Arago, J. E. V.: Voyage Autour du Monde sur les Corvettes de l'Uranie 1817-20. Paris (France) 1825. ;Armstrong, D. V. : The Old Village and the Great House: An Archaeological Examination of Drax Hall Plantation, St. Ann's Bay, Jamaica. University of Illinois Press, Urbana IL (USA) 1990. ;Balambal Ramaswami, V. : Folk Tales Games of Tamilnadu (Review). The C. P. Ramaswami Foundation Aiyar, Chennai (India) 2006. ;Bamboté, P. M. : Randonnées de Daba de Ouadda à Bangui. Dakar (Senegal), Paris (France) 1966. ;Basden, G. T. : Among the Ibos of Nigeria, an Account of the Curious & Interesting Habits, Customs & Beliefs of a Little Known African People by One Who Has for Many Years Lived Amongst Them on Close & Intimate Terms.. Seeley, Service & Co., London (England) 1921. ;Basden, G. T. : Niger Ibos. Seeley, Service & Co., London (England) 1938. ;Baumann, H. : Lunda: Bei Bauern und Jägern in Inner-Angola. Würfel Verlag, Berlin (Germany) 1935. ;Bent, J. T. : The Sacred City of the Ethiopians: Being a Record of Travel and Research in Abyssinia in 1893. Longman, London (England) 1893. ;Bérenger-Féraud, L.-J.-B. : Les peuplades de la Sénégambie: histoire, ethnographie, mœurs et coutumes, légendes, etc. Ernest Leroux, Paris (France) 1879. ;Berger, P. : Iraqw Texts. Rüdiger Köppe Verlag, Cologne (Germany) 1989. ;Biebuyck, D. P.: Lega Culture: Art, Initiation, and Moral Philosophy Among a Central African People. University of California Press, Berkeley CA (USA) 1973. ;Binsbergen, W. M. J. van. : Board-Games and Divination in Global Cultural History. African Studies Center, Leiden (Netherlands) 1995. ;Blackburn, S. H. & Ramanujan, A. K. (Eds.). : Another Harmony: New Essays on the Folklore of India. Oxford University Press, Oxford (England) 1986. ;Bouche, P. B. : Sept Ans en Afrique Occidentale. La Côte des Esclaves et le Dahomey. Brunet, L. & Louis Giethlen, Paris (France) 1885. ;Bowdich, T. E. : Mission From Cape Coast Castle to Ashantee with a Statistical Account of that Kingdom, and Geographical Notices of Other Parts of the Interior of Africa. London (England) 1819. ;Brunet, L. & Giethlen, L. : Dahomey et Dependances.. Larose, Paris (France) 1900. ;Bulatovich, A. K. : S vоjskami Меnelika II: Dnevnik pоchоdа v sfiopiju k оsеrа Rudоlfa. Т-wа Chudoj, Sankt Petersburg (Russia) 1900. ;Bullock, C. : The Mashona: Scholarly Anthropological Study; Includes a General Survey, Customs in Detail and the Legal Aspect.. Juta & Co. Ltd., Cape Roen and Johannesburg (South Africa) 1927. ;Burgt, J. M. M. van der : Un Grand Peuple d'Afrique Equatoriale. Bois-le-Duc (France) 1903. ;Burton, R. F. : First Footprints in East Africa. London (England) 1856. ;Cameron, V. L. : À travers l'Afrique: Voyage de Zanzibar à Benguela. Éditions Hachette, Paris (France) 1878. ;Campbell, D. M. : Java: Past and Present. : William Heinemann, London (England) 1915. ;Cardinall, A. W. : In Ashanti and Beyond. Seeley, Service & Co., Ltd., London (England) 1927. ;Chemillier, M.: Les Mathématiques naturelles. Odile Jacob, Paris (France) 2007. ;Clarke, E. D. : Travels in Various Countries of Europe, Asia, and Africa (Greece, Egypt, and the Holy Land, Part II). T. Cadell & W. Davies, London 1811, 230. ;Claus, P. J., Pattanayak, D. P. & Handoo, J. : Indian Folklore II. Central Institute of Indian Languages Press, Mysore (India) 1987. ;Claus, P. J., Diamond, S. & Mills, M. A. : South Asian Folklore: An Encyclopedia: Afghanistan, Bangladesh, India, Nepal, Pakistan, Sri Lanka. Routledge, New York NY (USA) 2003. ;Courlander, H. & Leslau, W.: The Fire on the Mountain, and Other Ethiopian Stories. Holt, New York NY (USA) 1950. ;Czekanowski, J. : Forschungen im Nil-Kongo-Zwischengebiet. Klinkhardt & Biermann, Leipzig (Germany) 1917, 1924. ; De La Torre, V. R.: Cultural Icons of the Philippines. Tower Book House, Makati City (Philippines) 2002. ;Doelter, C. : Über die Capverden nach dem Rio Grande und Futah-Djallon. Frohberg, Leipzig (Germany) 1884, 202. ;Duncan, J. : Travels in West Africa in 1845 and 1846. London (England) 1847. ;Descartes, M. M. & d'Escamps, H. : Histoire et Géographie de Madagascar depuis la découverte de l'île en 1506 jusqu'au récit des derniers événements de Tamatave. P. Bertrand, Paris (France) 1846. ;Eugenio, D. L. : Philippine Folk Literature: The Riddles. UP Press, Quezon City (Philippines) 1994. ;Felkin, R. W. & Wilson, C.T. : Uganda and the Egyptian Soudan. Sampson Low, London (England) 1882 (Volume I). ;Flacourt, E. de. : Histoire de la Grande Isle Madagascar. Paris (France) 1658. ;Fletcher, R. S. : Hausa Sayings and Folklore. Oxford University Press, London (England) 1912. ;Foa, E. : Le Dahomey. A. Hennuyer, Paris (France) 1895. ;Fraser, D. (Ed.). : African Art and Philosophy. New York (USA) 1974. ;Fu, C. Z. : The Rock Arts of China. The Jiang Photographic Art Press, Beijing (PR China) 1989. ;Galt, J. : Letters from the Levant. London (UK) 1813. ;Gama Amaral, M. (Ed.). : O povo Yao. Subsidios para o estudo de um povo do noroeste de Moçambique. Instituto de Investigação Cientifica Tropical, Lisbon (Portugal) 1980. ;Godart, L. & Goubé, C. : De l’esclavage à la liberté. L’œuvre de libération de la Mission Sainte Famille. , Saint-Paul, Bangui (Central African Republic) 1987. ;Golberry, S. M. X. : Fragmens d'un voyage en Afrique, fait pendant les années 1785, 1786 et 1787, dans les contrées occidentales de ce Continent, comprises entre le Cap Blanc de Barbarie, par 20 degrés, 47 minutes, et le Cap de Palmes, par 4 degrés, 30 minutes, latitude boréale. Treuttel et Würtz, Paris (France) 1802. ;Gordon, R. J.: Mines, Masters and Migrants: Life in a Namibian Mine Compound. Ravan Press, Johannesburg (South Africa) 1977. ;Griaule, M. & Dieterlen, G. : Signes Graphiques Soudanais. Hermann, Paris (France) 1951. ;Guer, J.-A. : Moeurs et usages des Turcs, leur religion, leur gouvernement civil, militaire et politique: leur religion, leur gouvernement civil, militaire et politique, avec un abregé de l'histoire ottomane. Pierre Mortier, Leiden (Netherlands) 1747. ;Halkin, J. & Viaene, E. : Les Ababua (CdME). Brussels (Belgium) 1911. ;Halter, M. : Between Race and Ethnicity: Cape Verdean American Immigrants, 1860-1965. University of Illlinois Press, Chicago IL (USA) 1993, 154. ;Hambly, W. D. : The Ovimbundu of Angola. Field Museum of Natural History, Chicago (USA) 1934. ;Haring, L. : Indian Ocean Folktales: Madagascar, Comoros, Mauritius, Reunion, Seychelles. National Folklore Support Centre, Chennai (India) 2002. ;Herskovits, M. J. : The Myth of the Negro Past. Harper & Brothers Publishers, London (UK) & New York (USA) 1941. ; Honko, L. (Ed.): The Siri Epic as Performed by Gopala Naika. Suomalainen Tiedeakatemia / Academia Scientiarum Fennica, Helsinki (Finland) 1998. ;Hurreiz, S. H. : Ja`aliyyin Folktales: An Interplay of African, Arabian, and Islamic Elements. University Press, Bloomington IN (USA) 1977. ;Huxley, E. : The Sorcerer's Apprentice: A Journey Through East Africa. Chatto and Windus, London (England) 1948. ;Huylebrouck, D. : Afrika en wiskunde. VUBPRESS, Brussels (Belgium) 2005, 127-144. ;Iliffe, J. : Africans: The History of a Continent. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge (England) 1995. ;Ingrams, W. H. : Zanzibar: Its History and Its People. Frank Cass & Co., London (England) 1921, 257. ;Isert, P. E. : Reise nach Guinea und den Caribäischen Inseln in Columbien: in Briefen an seine Freunde beschrieben. Morthorst, Copenhagen (Denmark) 1788. ;Jacob, G. : Der Einfluß des Morgenlands auf das Abendland vornehmlich während des Mittelalters. Lafaire, Hannover (Germany) 1924. ;Jobson, R. : The Golden Trade; Or, A Discovery of the River Gambra, and the Golden Trade of the Aethiopians. London (England) 1623. ;Johnston, H. : George Grenfell and the Congo. A History and Description of the Congo Independent State and Adjoining Districts of Congoland Together With Some Account of the Native Peoples and Their Languages, the Fauna and Flora; And Similar Notes on the Cameroons and the Island of Fernando Po. The Whole Founded on the Diaries and Researches of the Late Rev. George Grenfell. Hutchinson and Co., London (England) 1908. ;Junod, H. A.: The Life of a South African Tribe. Imprimerie Attinger, Neuenburg (Switzerland) 1912, 314-318. ;Karutz, R.: Unter Kirgisen und Turkmenen. Klinkhardt & Biermann, Leipzig (Germany) 1911. ;Kaudern, W. : Ethnographical Studies in Celebes. Kruyt, AC, 's-Gravenhage (Netherlands) 1929 (Volume IX). ;Kitching, A. L. : On the Backwaters of the Nile: Studies of Some Child Races of Central Africa. T. Fisher Unwin, London (England) 1912. ;Knappert, K.: A Survey of Swahili Songs With English Translations. Edwin Mellen Press, Lewiston NY (USA) 2004, 285. ;Kollmann, P. : Der Nordwesten unserer ostafrikanischen Kolonie:Eine Beschreibung von Land und Leuten am Victoria-Nyanza. Schall, Berlin (Germany) 1898. ;Lagat, K. & Hudson, J. (Eds.). : Hazina: Traditions, Trade and Transitions in Eastern Africa. National Museums of Kenya/British Museum, Nairobi (Kenya) 2006. ;Lane, E. W. : An Account of the Manners and Customs of the Modern Egyptians, Written in Egypt During the Years 1833, 34, and 35. Partly from Notes Made During a Former Visit to that Country in the Years 1825, 26, 27 and 28. London (England) 1836. ;Laurent, P. E. : Recollections of a Classical Tour Through Various Parts of Greece, Turkey, and Italy. G. and W. B. Whittaker, London 1821. ;Leakey, L. S. B. : White African. London (England) 1937, 165-173. ;Leakey, L. S. B. : The Kikuyu. London (England) 1939. ;Lindblom, G. : The Akamba in British East Africa. An Ethnological Monograph. Appelberg, Uppsala (Sweden) 1920. ;Linton, R. : The Tanala: A Hill Tribe of Madagascar. Anthropological Series Vol. XXII. Field Museum of Natural History, Chicago IL (USA) 1933. ;Lumholtz, C. : Through Central Borneo: An Account of Two Years' Travel in the Land of the Head-Hunters between the Years 1913-1917. Charles Scribner's Sons, New York 1920. ;Lumpkin, B. : African and African-American Contributions to Mathematics. Multnomah School District, Portland OR (USA) 1985. ;Luschan, F. V. : Die Altertümer von Benin. Verlag Georg Reimer, Berlin (Germany) 1919. ;Magyar, L. : Magyar László délafrikai útazásai. (Volume I). Eggenberger, Pest (Austria) 1859. ; Manansala, P. K.: Quests of the Dragon and Bird Clan: How the Nusantao Maritime Trading Network Influenced the World. Lulu.com, Sacramento CA (USA) 2006, 270-273. ;Meek, C. K. : A Sudanese Kingdom: An Ethnographical Study of the Jukun-Speaking Peoples of Nigeria. Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner, & Co, London (England)1931. ;Menzel, B.: Goldgewichte aus Ghana. Museum für Völkerkunde, Westberlin (Germany) 1968. ;Merker, M. : Die Masai: Ethnographische Monographie eines ostafrikanischen Semitenvolkes. Dietrich Reimer (Ernst Vohlsen), Berlin (Germany) 1904. ;Meyer, H. : Die Barundi: Eine völkerkundliche Studie aus Deutsch-Ostafrika. Otto Spamer Verlag, Leipzig (Germany) 1916. ;Michel, B. : Vers Fachoda à la rencontre de la Mission Marchand à travers L'Étiopie. Librairie Plon, Paris (France) 1900. ;Migeod, F. W. H. : A View of Sierra Leone. Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner & Co., Ltd., London (England) 1926. ;Mockler-Ferryman, A. F. : Up the Niger. Narrative of Major Claude Macdonald's mission to the Niger, and Benue rivers, West Africa. To which is added a chapter on Native musical instruments by Captain C R Day. George Philip, London (England) 1892. ;Monrad, B. C. : Bidrag til en skildring af Guinea-Kysten og dens indbyggere, og til en beskrivelse over de Danske colonier paa denne kyst, samlede under mit ophold i Afrika i aarene 1805 til 1809. Copenhagen (Denmark) 1822. ;Montandon, G. : Au Pays Ghimirra: Recit de mon voyage a travers le Massif ethiopien (1909-1911). Attinger, Neuenburg (Switzerland) 1913. ;Murdock, G. P. : Africa: Its Peoples and Their Culture History. McGraw-Hill, New York NY (USA) 1959. ;Niebuhr, C. : Reise nach Arabien und anderen Ländern 1761-1767. Copenhagen (Denmark) 1778 (Volume II). ;O'Donnell, C. & Lougheed, V. : Adventure Guide to Belize. Hunter Publishing, Walpole MA (USA) 2003, 335-336. ;Orde Browne, G. St J. G. : The Vanishing Tribes of Kenya: A Description of the Manners & Customs of the Primitive & Interesting Tribes Dwelling on the Vast Southern Slopes of Mount Kenya & Their Fast Disappearing Native Methods of Life. Seeley, Service & Co., London (UK) 1925. ;Overbergh, C. van : Mangbetu. Avec la collaboration de Ed. De Jonghe. Sociologie descriptive.. A. de Wit, Brussels (Belgium) 1909. ;Pâques, V. : L'Arbre cosmique dans la pensée populaire et dans la vie quotidienne du Nord-Ouest africain (Travaux et Mémoires de l'Institut d'Ethnologie de l'Université de Paris no. 70). Université de Paris, Paris (France) 1964. ;Parker, H. : Ancient Ceylon: An Account of the Aborigines and of Part of the Early Civilisation. Luzac & Co., London (UK) 1909. ;Parry, N. E. : The Lakhars. Macmillan and Co., London (England) 1932. ;Partridge, C. : Cross River Natives, Being Some Notes on the Primitive Pagans of Obubura Hill District, Southern Nigeria, Including a Description of the Circles of Upright Sculptured Stones on the Left Bank of the Aweyong River''. Hutchinson and Co., London (England) 1905.'' ;Passargem, S. : Adamaua. Bericht über die Expedition des Deutschen Kamerun-Komitees in den Jahren 1893/94. Berlin (Germany) 1895. ;Perani, J. & Smith, F. T.: The Visual Arts of Africa: Gender, Power, and Life Cycle Rituals. Prentice Hall, Upper Saddle River NJ (USA) 1998. ;Petermann, H. : Reisen im Orient. 1852-1855: Berichte Und Ergebnisse Einer Forschungreise in Der Levante, in Mesopotamien Und in Persien. Verlag von Veit & Comp., Leipzig (Germany) 1865 (Volume I). ;Pohle, P. : Historisch-geographische Untersuchungen im tibetanischen Himalaya: Felsbilder und Wüstungen als Quelle zur Besiedlungs- und Kulturgeschichte von Mustang (Nepal). Gießener Geographische Schriften 76/1 und 76/2. Institut für Geographie der Universität Gießen, Gießen (Germany) 2000. ;Plowden, W. C. : Travels in Abyssinia and the Galla Country, with an account of a mission to Ras Ali in 1848. Trevor Chichele Plowden, London (England) 1868. ;Quefeléc, A. : Le Français en Centrafrique: Lexique et Societé. EDICEF / AUFELF, Vanves (France) 1997. ;Querino, M. : A Raça Africana e os seus costumes na Bahia. 5.° Congresso Brasileiro de Geografia na Bahia, Salvador (Brazil) 1916. ;Raffles, T. Stamford. : History of Java. Gilbert and Rivington, London (England) 1817. ;Rattray, R. S. : Religion and Art in Ashanti. Oxford (England) 1927. ;Reimer, D. (Ed.).: Deutschland und seine Kolonien im Jahre 1896: Amtlicher Bericht über die erste Deutsche Kolonial-Ausstellung. Deutsche Kolonial-Ausstellung, Berlin (Germany) 1897, 41-42. ;Robinson, K. R. : Khami Ruins: Report on Excavations Undertaken for the Commission for the Preservation of Natural and Historical Monuments and Relics, Southern Rhodesia 1947-1955. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge (England) 1959. ;Rohlfs, G. : Quer durch Afrika: Die Erstdurchquerung der Sahara vom Mittelmeer zum Golf von Guinea 1865 – 1867. F.A. Brockhaus, Leipzig (Germany), 1875 (Volume II). ;Roscoe, J. : The Baganda: An Account of Their Native Customs and Beliefs. Macmillan, London (England) 1911. ;Ryle, J.: Warriors of the White Nile: the Dinka. Time-Life Books, Amsterdam (Netherlands) 1982, 137. ;Scheltema, J. F. : Peeps at Many Lands: Java. A. & C. Black, London (England) 1912. ;Schultze, L. : Aus Namaland und Kalahari: Bericht an die Kgl. Preussische Akademie der Wissenschaften zu Berlin über einer Forschungsreise im westlichen und zentralen Afrika, ausgeführt in den Jahren 1903-1905 von Leonhard Schultze. G. Fischer, Jena (Germany) 1907. ;Schweinfurth, G. A. : Artes africanae: Abbildungen und Beschreibungen von Erzeugnissen des Kunstfleisses Centralafrikanischer Völker. F.A. Brockhaus, Leipzig (Germany) 1873. ;Schweinfurth, G. A. : Im Herzen von Afrika. Reisen und Entdeckungen im centralen Aquatorial- Afrika wahrend der Jahre 1868 bis 1871. F. A. Brockhaus, Leipzig (Germany) 1874. ;Serpell, R.: The Significance of Schooling: Life-Journeys in an African Society. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge (England) 1993, 67-68. ;Shakespear, J. : The Lushei Kuki Clans. Macmillan and Co., London (England) 1912. ;Shoberl, F. : Turkey: Being a Description of the Manners, Customs, Dresses, and Other Peculiarieties, Characteristic of the Inhabitants of the Turkish Empire; To Which Is Prefixed a Sketch of the History of the Turks. R. Ackerman, London (England) 1821. ;Skeat, W. W. : Malay Magic. London (England) 1900. ;Staewen, C. & Schönber, F.: Ifa - Das Wort der Götter: Orakeltexte der Yoruba in Nigeria. Franz Steiner Verlag, Wiesbaden (Germany) 1982, 64-65. ;Starr, F. : A Little Book of Filipino Riddles. World Book Co., Yonkers NY (USA) 1909. ;Smith, E. W. & Dale, A. M. : The Ila-speaking Peoples of Northern Rhodesia. Macmillan & Co., London (England) 1920. ;Snouck Hurgronje, C. : The Achenehse. E. J. Brill, Leyden (Netherlands) 1906 (Volume II). ;Stayt, H. A. : The BaVenda. Oxford University Press, Oxford (England) 1931. ;Talbot, P. A. : The Peoples of Southern Nigeria: A Sketch of Their History, Ethnology and Languages with an Abstract of the 1921 Census. Oxford University Press, London (England) 1926. ;Tessmann, G. : Die Pangwe: Völkerkundliche Monographie eines westafrikanischen Negerstammes. Berlin (Germany) 1912 (Volume II). ;Thévenot, J. de: Relation d'un voyage fait au Levant dans laquelle il est curieusement traité des estats sujets au Grand Seigneur et des singularitez particulières de l'Archipel, Constantinople, Terre-Sainte, Égypte, pyramides, mumies, déserts d'Arabie, la Meque, et de plusieurs autres lieux de l'Asie et de l'Affrique outre les choses mémorables arrivées au dernier siège de Bagdat, les cérémonies faites aux réceptions des ambassadeurs du Mogol et l'entretien de l'autheur avec celuy du Pretejan, où il est parlé des sources du Nil. Paris (France) 1664. ;Torday, E. & Joyce, T. A. : Les Bushongo (Annales du Musée du Congo Belge. Serie III, Tome II, Fasc. I). Musée du Congo Belge, Tervuren (Belgium) 1911. ;Tremearne, A. J. N. : Hausa Superstitions and Customs: An Introduction to the Folk-Lore and the Folk. John Bale, London (England) 1913. ;Treves, F. : Uganda for a Holiday. Smith, Elder & Co., London (England) 1910. ;Tyndale, W.: An Artist in Egypt. Hodder & Stoughton, New York NY (USA) & London (UK) 1912. ;Vedder, H. H. : Die Bergdama. Friedrichsen, Hamburg (Germany) 1923. ;Veth, P. J. : Java, geographisch, ethnologisch, historisch. De Erven F. Bohn, Haarlem (Netherlands) 1875-1884 (Volume I). ;Weeks, J. H. : Among Congo Cannibals. Experiences, Impressions, and Adventures During a Thirty Years' Sojourn Amongst the Boloki and Other Congo Tribes, With a Description of Their Curious Habits, Customs, Religion, Laws. J.B. Lippincott, London (England) 1913. ;Wilkinson R. J. : Papers on Malay Subjects. Kuala Lumpur (Malaysia) 1915. ;Wilson Ferrer, R. M. : El maravilloso mundo de las piedras y los agujeros. Centro Cultural Africano "Fernando Ortiz", Santiago de Cuba (Cuba) 1991. ;Wlislocki, H. von :Vom wandernden Zigeunervolke: Bilder aus dem Leben der siebenbürger Zigeuner : geschichtliches, ethnologisches, Sprache und Poesie. Verlagsanstalt und Druckerei Actien-Gesellschaft (vormals J.F. Richter), Hamburg (Germany) 1890, 139-140. ;Yavoucko, C. : Crepuscule et defi, kite na kite. L'Harmattan, France (Paris) 1979. ;Zaslavsky, C. : Africa Counts: Number and Pattern in African Culture. Prindle, Weber & Schmidt, Boston (USA) 1974, 122-123 & 128-129. Papers & Technical Reports ;Agbinya, J. I. & Henney, A. J. : Board Games of African Origin on Mobile Phones. In: 2nd International Conference on Mobile Technology, Applications and Systems, 2005 15-17 November 2005, 1-8. ;Ahlschwede, J. : Using Genetic Programming to Play Mancala. Doane College, Crete NE (USA) 2000. ;Alifia, Ariani, F. & Krisanty, T.: Pencarian Solusi Optimal Pemilihan Lubang pada Permainan Congklal dengan Algoritma Greedy dan Program Dinamis. Laboratorium Ilmu dan Rekayasa Komputasi, Departemen Teknik Informatika, Institut Teknologi Bandung, Bandung (Indonesia) 2006. ;Anonymous.: PDP Application Note: Kalah. Digital Equipment Corporation, Maynard MA (USA) 1961. ;Bautista i Roca, V. : Africa Hidden Inside a Small Hole. Paper presented in the VIIIth Board Game Studies Colloquium. Oxford (England) April 2005. ;Binsbergen, W. M. J. van : Rethinking Africa's Contribution to Global Cultural History. Leiden University, Leiden (Netherlands) 1997. ;Bouchet, A. : Owari I. Marching Groups and Periodocal Queues. 2005. ;Bouchet, A. : Owari II. Marching Groups and Bulgarian Solitaire. 2007. ;Chimombo, Z. C.: Bawo: Malawi's National Game. September 23, 2009. ;Ching, W. E. : Analysis of Kalah. Department of Mathematics, National University of Singapore 2000/2001. ;Dampierre, É. : Le Jeu Nzakara de la Guerre (note). In: Archives de la Mission sociologique du Haut-Oubangui (MSHO) 1954; 1. ;Davis, J. E. & Kendall, G. : An Investigation, Using Co-Evolution, to Evolve an Awari Player. University of Nottingham (England) May 2002. ;Dos Santos, C. J. : Limites e potencialidades do uso dos mankalas na educação matemática e nas relações etnico-raciais no ambiente escolar. Departamento de Matemática da Universidade Estadual de Maringá, Maringá (Brazil) 2008. ;Gifford, C., Bley, J., Ajayi, D. & Thompson, Z.: Searching and Game Playing: An Artificial Intelligence Approach to Mancala. The University of Kansas, Lawrence KS (USA) July 2008. ;Hart, T. H., Khan, G. & Khan, Mizan, R.: Karatsuba Solitaire (eprint arXiv:1101.1546). Cornell University Library, Ithaca NY (USA) 2011. ;Hobley, C. W. : Eastern Uganda: An Ethnological Survey (Occasional Papers, No. 1). The Anthropological Institute of Great Britain and Ireland, London (England) 1902. ;Ida, H., Nakagawa, T., Huy, N. Q. et al.: Game Information Dynamics and Its Application To Congkak and Othello (Conference Paper). In: I EEE (Ed.). 2012 International Conference on Information Society: 415-422. ;Ismael, A. : An Ethnographic Research on Mathematical Ideas in Tchadji: A Mancala Type Boardgame Played in Mozambique. Paper presented at the Board Game Studies Colloquium IX, Ouro Preto (Portugal) 2006. ;Jones, B., Taalman, L. & Tongen, A.: Solitaire Mancala Games and the Chinese Remainder Theorem (Paper). James Madison University, Harrisonburg VA (USA) 2011 (December 15). ;Kimenyi, A. : Cow Metaphors. Paper read at Yale at 29 Annual Conference on African Linguistics. California State University at Sacramento, Sacramento CA (USA) 1999. ;Kodama, H. M. Y., Paiva, P. O., Rodrigues, V. C., Silva, R. N., Bueno, H. A. & Rosa, R. M. : O jogo como espaco para pensar: Mancala - Jogos de transferência (XVIII Semat - Semana de Matemática - IBILCE/UNESP-SJRP.) UNESP - Universidade Estadual Pauista "Júlio de Mesquita Filho", São Paulo, SP (Brazil) October 16, 2006. ;Lehmann, E. Hicke, K. & Juhre, V. : Projekt Kalaha: Gesamtdokumentation. Rückert-Oberschule, Berlin (Germany) 2000. ;Meulen, M. van der, Allis, L. V. & Herik, H. J. van den : Lithidion, an Awari-playing Program (Technical Report CS 90-05). Universiteit Maastricht, Maastricht (Netherlands) 1990. ;Mitchell, L. K. : Sequences and Patterns Arising from Mancala On An Infinite Board. Phoenix AZ (USA) 2007. ;Noe, T. : A Comparison of the Alpha-Beta and Scout Algorithms Using the Game of Kalah. UCLA-ENG-CSL-8017, University of California, Los Angeles (USA), 1980. ;Noguero Galilea, C. : Decision Making System for the Game Oware. Home University: Facultad de Informática de Madrid (Spain) & Institut für Algorithmen und Kognitive Systeme (IAKS), Fakultät für Informatik der Universität Karlsruhe (Germany) March 23, 2004. ;Nsimbi, M. B. : Omweso: A Game People Play in Uganda (Occasional Paper #6). University of California, African Studies Center, Berkeley CA (USA) 1970. ;Pok Ai Ling, I. : The Game of Kalah. Department of Mathematics, National University of Singapore 2000/2001. ;Preisser, G. : Mancala Ad Infinitum. DeLand FL (USA), 1998. ;Retschitzki, J., N'Guessan Assandé & Loesch-Berger, M.-C. : Etude Cognitive et Génétique des Stratégies des Joueurs d’Awélé. Exposé présenté au "Eighth Biennial Meeting of ISSBD", Tours (France) July 1985. ;Safwan Bin Mohd Shahidan, M.: Designing and Developping an Intelligent Congkak. Faculty of Information Communication Technology / Universiti Utara Malaysia, Kedah Darul Ama (Malaysia) 2012. ;Silver, R.: The "Kalah" Game Playing Program (Interoffice Memorandum M-1098). Maynard MA (USA) March 31, 1961. ;Simister, J. L. : Learning an Evaluation Function Using a Connectionist Network: A Project in Machine Learning Based on the Game of Kalah. University of Utah, Salt Lake City UT (USA) 2004. ;Tavares da Câmara, K. & Antunes das Santos, M. A. : Mancala, um jogo milenar, contribuindo na alfabetização matématica de jovens e adultos. Trabalho de Conclusão de Curso (Graduação em Matématica), Universidade Católica de Brasília, Brasília (Brazil) 2006. ;Taalman, L., Tongen, A., Warren, B. & Wyrick-Flax, F.: Mancala Matrices (Paper). James Madison University, Harrisonburg VA (USA) 2012 (June 15). ;Townshend, P. : Anthropological Perspectives on Bao (Mankala) Games. In: Institute of African Studies Paper. University of Nairobi, Nairobi (Kenya) 1979; Paper 114. ;Welling, M. : Playing the Game. Inscribing the Landscape: The Archaeology of Mancala Games in Southern Malawi. Research School CNWS, Leiden University, Leiden (Netherlands) 2006. ;Wernham, B. : Omweso: The Royal Mancala Game of Uganda (Boardgames in Academia V). Paper presented at Board Game Studies Colloquium V, Barcelona (Spain) 2001 (21th-25th April). Theses Mancala games: ;Araújo Lima, M. de: A remediação do jogo mancala: do tabuleiro cavado no chão ao ambiente virtual da rede mundial de computadores. Universidade Católica de Minas Gerais, Belo Horizonte (Brazil) 2010. ;Bardeen, M. : TD-Learning and Coevolution. M.Sc. Thesis. University of Sussex, Brighton (England) 2002. ;Beffert, K.: It's Your Move: Optimal Playing Strategies for Mancala. Department Honor Thesis. Carroll College, Department of Mathematics, Engineering, and Computer Science, 2004. ;Cofer, A. : Mancala in Java: An Experiment in Artificial Intelligence and Game Playing. Department Honor Thesis. The University of Tennessee at Chattanooga, Department of Computer Science, April 1, 2003. ;Donkers, H. H. L. M. : Nosce hostem. Searching with Opponent Models (Ph. D. thesis). Universiteit Maastricht, Maastricht (Netherlands) 2003. ;Dos Santos, C. J. : Jogos africanos e a educação matemática: Semeando com a família Mancala. Universidade Estudial de Maringá, Maringá (Brazil) 2008. ;Fesser, M. : Entwicklung von Spielstrategien mittels evolutionärer Algorithmen am Beispiel von Kalaha. Diplomarbeit Nr. 2184. (Final Diploma Thesis). Fakultät Informatik, Elektrotechnik und Informatik, Universität Stuttgart, Stuttgart (Germany) 2004. ;Günther, B. : Mancala, Wari, Awélé - ein Brettspiel aus Ghana. Seminararbeit. Institut für Vergleichende Kulturforschung / Fachgebiet Völkerkunde, Philipps-Universität Marburg, Marburg (Germany) 2003. ;Huang, P.-H. : Object-oriented Analysis, Design, and Implementation of Two Players Mancala Game. Thesis (M.S.). California State University, Chico CA (USA) 2001. ;Ismael, A. : An Ethnomathematical Study of Tchadji: About a Mancala Type Boad Game Played in Mozambique and Possibilities for Its Use in Mathematics Education. Ph.D. Thesis. University of the Witwatersrand, Johannesburg (South Africa) 2001. ;Kronenburg, T. : Towards a Quasi-Endgame-Based Bao Solver. Master Thesis. Universiteit Maastricht, Maastricht (Netherlands) 2006. ;Lincke, T. R. : Exploring the Computational Limits of Large Exhaustive Search Problems (Doctoral Thesis). Swiss Federal Institute of Technology, Zürich (Switzerland) 2002. ;Missawa, D. D. A. : O jogo mancala como instrumento de ampliação da compreensão das dificuldades de atenção. Universidade Federal do Espírito Santo (UFES), Vitória (Brazil) June 2006. ;Mohammad, J. H. : The Kalah Game System Thesis (M.S.). California State University, Northridge CA (USA) 1999. ;Mook, M. A.: Mankala: A Study of Trait Distribution (Master Thesis). Northwestern University, Evanston (USA) 1929. ;Neumeister, M. : Fallbasiertes Lernen von Bewertungsfunktionen (Diplomarbeit). Universität Leipzig, Leipzig (Germany), 9. November 1998. ; Santos Silva, E. : Jogos de Quadrícula do Tipo de Mancala com especial Incidência nos Practicados em Angola. Instituto de Investigação Científica Tropical, Lisboa (Portugal) 2005. ;Townshend, P. : Games in Culture: A Contextual Analysis of the Swahili Board Game and Its Relevance to Variation in African Mankala. Ph.D. Thesis. University of Cambridge (England) 1986. ;Voogt, A. J. de. : Limits of the Mind: Towards a Characterisation of Bao Mastership. (Ph.D. Thesis). CNWS Publications: Leiden (Netherlands) 1995. ; Walker, R. A. : Sculptured Mancala Gameboards of Sub-Saharan Africa. (Ph.D. Thesis). Indiana University, Bloomington IN (USA) 1990. ;Yaacob, S. A. R.: Knowledge-based System Developement for the Game Congkak. (Bachelor Thesis). Universiti Teknologi MARA, Shah Alam (Malaysia) 2006. General Ethnography: ;Mabou, M. : Culture locale et organisation de l’espace urbain de Bangui (Centrafrique). (Ph. D. Thesis). Université de Provence, Aix-Marseille (France) 1995. ;Trapp, K.: Bantuspiele: Ein Beitrag zu ethnologischen Spielforschung. (Ph. D. Thesis). Universität Bonn, Bonn (Germany) 1960. Articles in Monographs ;Adewoye, I. O. & Awoniyi, S.A. : Towards Obtaining Computer Programs for Playing the African Game of Ayo. In: Proceedings of the Conference on the Theory, Methods and Practice of Programming, Badagry (Nigeria) 1985. ;Agbalajobi, F. B., Cooper, R. L. & Sonuga, J. O. : Investigation into the Use of the African Board Game, Ayo, in the Study of Human Problem-Solving. In: Proceedings of the 7th IFIP Conference on Optimization Techniques: Modeling and Optimization in the Service of Man, Part I. (Lecture Notes in Computer Science). Springer-Verlag, London (England) 1975; 40: 368-387. ;Akinyemi, I. O., Adebiyi, E. F. & Longe, H. O. D.: Critical Analysis of Decision Making Experience with a Machine Learning Approach in Playing Ayo Game. In: World Academy of Science, Engineering and Technology 2009; 32: 49-54. ;Akpanobong, A. & Baker, O. F.: Mankala: A Traditional Game Developed for Mobile Use. In: Proceedings of the 7th International Conference on Advances in Mobile Computing and Multimedia. ACM, New York NY (USA) 2009, 427-430. ;Allis, L. V., Meulen M. van der & Herik, H. J. van den : Databases in Awari (Abstract). In: Levy, D. N. L. & Beal, D. F. (Eds.). Heuristic Programming in Artificial Intelligence 2. The Second Computer Olympiad. Universiteit Maastricht, Maastricht (Netherlands) 1991, 73-86. ;Anonymous. : A Mancala Morning. In: Spectrum Reading, Grade 4 (Spectrum Reading Series). School Specialty Publishing, Grand Rapids MI (USA) 2007, 12-13. ;Araújo Lima, M. de : Mancala Games in Brazil: Is Board Game a Media? In: Board Game Studies Colloquium XI: Book of Abstracts. University of Lisbon, Lisbon (Portugal) 2008. ;Balambal Ramaswami, V. : Pallankuzhi: A Traditional Board Game of Women in Tamilnadu. In: Retschitzki, J. & Haddad-Zubel, R. (Eds.). Step by Step. Proceedings of the 4th Colloquium Board Games in Academia. Fribourg (Switzerland) 2002. ;Béart, C. : Awèlé. In: Alleau, R. (Ed.). Dictionnaire de Jeux. Veyrier/Tchou, Paris (France) 1964, 13-15. ;Bomtempo, E. : O que dizem as crianças a respeito do jogo mancala. In: Volpolini, C. L. & Maffei, E. F. (Eds.). Prevenção e Saúde Mental na Educação. III Congresso Nacional de Psicologia Escolar, Rio de Janeiro (Brazil) 1999. ;Çetin, İ. : Kazakistan’da Nevruz. In: Çetin, İ. (Ed.). Türk Dünyası Nevruz Ansiklopedisi. Atatürk Kültür Merkezi Başlanliği, Ankara (Turkey) 2004, 285-296. ;Claus, P. J. : Playing Cenne: The Meanings of a Folk Game. In: Blackburn, S. H. & Ramanujan, A. K. (Eds.) Another Harmony: New Essays on the Folklore of India. Oxford University Press, Oxford (England) 1986, 265-293. ;Claus, P. J. : Cenne (Mancala) in Tuluva Myth and Cult. In: Claus, P. J., Pattanayak, D. P. & Handoo, J. Indian Folklore II. Central Institute of Indian Languages Press, Mysore (India) 1987. ;Conradie, J. & Engelbrecht A. P. : Training Bao Game-Playing Agents Using Coevolutionary Particle Swarm Optimization. In: 2006 IEEE Symposium on Computational Intelligence and Games. IEEE, Reno NV (USA) May 2006, 67-74. ;Daoud, M., Kharma, N., Haidar, A. & Popoola, J. : Ayo, the Awari Player, or How Better Representation Trumps Deeper Search. In: Congress on Evolutionary Computation 2004: 1001-1006. ;Donkers, H. H. L. M., Uiterwijk, J. W. H. M. Voogt. A. J. de : Mancala Games: Topics in Mathematics and Artificial Intelligence]. In: Retschitzki, J. & Haddad-Zubel, R. (Eds.). Step by Step. Proceedings of the 4th Colloquium Board Games in Academia. Freiburg (Switzerland) 2002. 133-146. ;Donkers, H. H. L. M. & Uiterwijk, J. W. H. M. : Programming Bao. In: Uiterwijk, J. W. H. M. (Ed.). The Seventh Computer Olympiad: Computer-Games Workshop Proceedings. Technical Reports in Computer Science, CS 02-03. IKAT, Department of Computer Science, Universiteit Maastricht, Maastricht (Netherlands) 2002. (defunct link) ;Donkers, H. H. L. M., Herik, H. J. van den, & Uiterwijk, J. W. H. M. : Probabilistic Opponent-Model Search in Bao. In: Rauterberg, M. (Ed.). Proceedings International Conference on Entertainment Computing - ICEC 2004. LNCS 3166. Springer Verlag, Berlin (Germany) 2004, 409-419. ;Eagle, V. A. : On Some Newly Described Mancala Games from Yunnan Province, China, and the Definition of a Genus in the Family of Mancala Games. In: Voogt, A. J. de (Ed.). New Approaches to Board Games Research: Asian Origins and Perspectives. Working Paper Series 3. IIAS, Leiden (Netherlands) 1995, 48-61. ;Eglash, R. : Discrete Self-Organization in Owari. In: African Fractals: Modern Computing and Indigenous Design. Rutgers University Press, Piscataway (New Jersey, USA) 1999, 101-108. ;Erickson, J. : Sowing Games. In: Nowakowski, R. J. (Ed.). Games of No Chance. Mathematical Sciences Research Institute Publications 29. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge (England) 1996: 287-297. ;Goot, R. van der. : Awari Retrograde Analysis. In: Rijswijk, J. van (Hg.). Computers and Games: Second International Conference, CG 2001, Hamamatsu, Japan, October 26-28, 2000, Revised Papers. (Lecture Notes in Computer Science). Springer-Verlag, Berlin / Heidelberg (Germany) 2001; 2063: 87. ;Guy, R. K. : Unsolved Problems in Combinatorial Games. In: Nowakowski, R. J. (Ed.). Games of No Chance (Mathematical Sciences Research Institute Publications 29). Cambridge University Press, Cambridge (England) 1996, 486. ;Hobby, J. D. & Knuth, D. : Problem 1: Bulgarian Solitaire. In: A Programming and Problem-Solving Seminar. Department of Computer Science, Stanford University, Stanford (USA) 1983 (December): 6-13. ;Hopkins, B. : Column-to-Row Operations on Partitions: The Envelopes. In: Landman, B., Nathanson, M. B., Nešetril, J., Nowakowski, R. J., Pomerance, C., Robertson, A. (Eds.). Combinatorial Number Theory: Proceedings of the 'Integers Conference 2007'. Carrollton, Georgia October 24—27, 2007. Walter de Gruyter, Berlin (Germany) & New York (USA) 2009, 65–76. ;Horvath, G. : Ioiwari Game: Task Description. In: Nummenmaa, J., Mäkinnen, E. & Aho., I. (Eds.). IOI'01 Competition. Department of Computer and Information Sciences, University of Tampere, Tampere (Finland) 2001, 32-37 & 87-94. ;Ismael, A. : A Study of the N'tchuva Game: An Ethnomathematical Approach. In: Mira, F. (Ed.). Educação empresas e desenvolvimento em Moçambique. Pendor, Évora (Portugal) 1996. ;Kakashev, K. T.: Toguz Kumalak kak Uchebnaya Distsiplina v Shkolye. In: Kakashev, K. T. Puti Povisheniya Kachestva Podgotovki Spetsialistov dlya Sistemi Obrazovaniya (Materiali Altinsarinskikh Ped. Steniye) Kostanay (Kazakhstan) 2006, 454-456. ;Korabiewicz, W. : The African Game of Bau. In: Zeszty Etnograficzne Museum Kultury i Sztuki Ludowej. Warsaw (Poland) 1960 (Volume I). ;Lemaire, B. : Tutoring Systems Based on Latent Semantic Analysis. In: Lajoie, S. & Vivet, M. (Ed.). Artificial Intelligence in Education. IOS Press, Amsterdam (Netherlands) 1999, 527-534. ;Lipovec, A.: How Do Children Play Kalah? In: Duh, M. & Seebauer, R. Beiträge zum "Internationalen Jahr der Hugend". LIT Verlag, Münster (Germany) 2011, 118-124. ;Lipovec, A.: Children's Strategic Thinking While Playing Mathematical Games In: A. Juryeviy Lozanyiy (Ed.). Expectations, Achievements and Prospects in Theory and Practice of Early and Primary Education: Collected Papers of Special Focus Symposium 11th Days of Mate Demann. Zagreb (Croatia) 2010, 245-256. ;Mapanje, J. : Gathering Seaweed: African Prison Writing. Heinemann International, London (UK) 2002. ;Marsland, T. & Frank, I. : Learning from Perfection: A Data Mining Approach to Evaluation Function Learning in Awari. In: Rijswijk, J. van (Ed.). Computers and Games: Second International Conference, CG 2001, Hamamatsu, Japan, October 26-28, 2000, Revised Papers. (Lecture Notes in Computer Science). Springer-Verlag, Berlin / Heidelberg (Germany) 2001; 2063: 115-132. ;Missawa, D. D. A. & Rossetti, C. B. : O jogo Mancala como instrumento para um estudo comparativo entre crianças com e sem dificuldades de atenção. In: Simpósio Nacional de Psicologia Social e do Desenvolvimento, 2005, Vitória / ES. Simpósio Nacional de Psicologia Social e do Desenvolvimento. GMGráfica & Editora Ltda., Vitória / ES (Brazil) 2005, 51-52. ;Missawa, D. D. A. & Rossetti, C. B. : Desempenho no jogo Mancala de crianças com e sem dificuldades de atenção. In: V Congresso Brasileiro de Psicologia do Desenvolvimento, 2005, São Paulo / SP. V Congresso Brasileiro de Psicologia do Desenvolvimento. Casa do Psicólogo, São Paulo / SP (Brazil) 2005, 107-108. ;Mosimege, M. & Ismael, A. : Ethnomathematical Studies on Indigenous Games: Examples from Southern Africa. In: Favilli, F. (Ed.). Ehnomathematics and Mathematics Education: Proceedings of the 10th International Congress of Mathematics Education Copenhagen, Tipografia Editrice Pisana, Pisa (Italy) 2004, 119-137. ;Musumbu, K. : Kalah Game: An Application of Artificial Intelligence. In: Sveti, S. Proceedings of the International IPSI-2003 Conference. Montenegro (Yugoslavia), November 2003. ;Musumbu, K. : The Semantics of Kalah Game. In: 4th International Symposium on Information and Communication Technologies Volume 2005. ACM, 2005, 191-197. ;Natsoulas, A. : The Game of Mancala With Reference to Commonalities Among the Peoples of Ethiopia and in Comparison to Other African Peoples: Rules and Strategies.. In: International Conference of Ethiopian Studies (Ed.=. Proceedings of the Eleventh International Conference of Ethiopian Studies: Addis Ababa, April 1-6, 1991. Institute of Ethiopian Studies, Addis Ababa University, Addis Ababa (Ethiopia) 1991, 653-663. ;N'Guessan, A. G. : Awéle: Acquisition des Tactiques et des Stratégies. In: Bureau, N. & de Saivre, D. Apprentisage et cultures: Les Manières d'Apprendre. Colloque de Cerisy, Cerisy (France) 1987, 206-220. ;Odak, O. : Cup-marks Patterns as an Interpretation Strategy in Some Southern Kenyan Petroglyphs. In: Lorblanchet, M. Rock Art of the Old World: Papers Presented in Symposium A of the AURA Congress, Darwin (Australia). IGCNA Rock Art Series 1. Indira Gandhi National Centre for the Arts, New Delhi (India) 1988, 49-60. ;Olugbara, O.O., Adewoye, T.O. & Akinyemi, I.O. : An Investigation of Minimax Search for Evolving Ayo/Awari Player. In: ICIT’06. ITI 4th International Conference on Information & Communications Technology, Cairo (Egypt) 2006. ;Oon, W.-C. & Lim, Y.-J. : An Investigation on Piece Differential Information in Co-Evolution on Games Using Kalah. In: Proceedings of Congress on Evolutionary Computation 2003; 3: 1632-1638. ;Owona, S. M.: Mon Grand-Oncle. In: La Tribu: Guide de la Communauté Noire du Nord de la France 2001-2002 (numéro 1): 43. ;Retschitzki, J. : L'Apprentisage des Stratégies dans le Jeu d'Awélé. In: Bureau, N. & de Saivre, D. Apprentisage et Cultures: Les Manières d'Apprendre. Colloque de Cerisy, Cerisy (France) 1987, 188-205. ;Retschitzki, J. : Evidence of Formal Thinking in Baoule Awele Players. In: Keats, D. M., Murro, D. & Mann, L. (Ed.). Heterogenity in Cross-cultural Psychology. Swets Zeitlinger, Amsterdam (Netherlands) 1989: 234-242. ;Retschitzki, J. : Strategies of Expert Awele Players. In: Neuwahl, N. (Ed.). Proceedings of the International Colloquium "Board Games in Academia III". Florence (Italy) 2000, 84-94. ;Retschitzki, J. : Bohnen, Kauris und Spielbretter. Varianten, Ursprung und Traditionen der Mancala-Spiele. In: U. Schädler (Ed.). Spiele der Menschheit. 5000 Jahre Kulturgeschichte der Gesellschaftsspiele. Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, Darmstadt (Germany) 2007, 42-49. ;Russel, R. : Kalah: The Game and the Program. In: Stanford Artificial Intelligence Project, Memo. University of Stanford, Stanford (USA) 1964 (Nr. 22). ;Russel, R. : Improvements to the Kalah Program. In: Stanford Artificial Intelligence Project, Memo. University of Stanford, Stanford (USA) 1964. ;Sokolsky, R. : Structure. In: Fraser, D. (Ed.). African Art and Philosophy. New York (USA) 1974. ;Tembo, S.: Learning through Nsolo: A Game from Zambia. In: Pedagogical Possibilities of African Games and Cultural Activities (Proceedings of the Sixth WCOTP Southern Africa Conference held in Manzini, Swaziland, from 21 -23 September 1987). WCOPT/CMOPE, Morges (Switzerland) 1987, 44-45. ;Verstoep, K., Maassen J., Bal H. E. & Romein, J. W. : Experiences with Fine-grained Distributed Supercomputing on a 10G Testbed.. In: 8th IEEE International Symposium on Cluster Computing and the Grid. CCGRID '08, 19-22 May 2008, 376-383. ;Voogt, A. J. de. : A Classification of Board Games. In: Voogt, A. J. de (Ed.). New Approaches to Board Games Research: Asian Origins and Perspectives. Working Paper Series 3. IIAS, Leiden (Netherlands) 1995, 9-15. ;Voogt, A. J. de. : Game Board (Bao) and Playing Seeds. In: Lagat, K. & Hudson, J. (Eds.). Hazina: Traditions, Trade and Transitions in Eastern Africa. National Museums of Kenya/British Museum, Nairobi (Kenya) 2006, 34-35. ;Weicker, K. & Weicker, N. : Evolving Strategies for Non-player Characters in Unsteady Environments. In: In: Giacobini, M. et al (Ed.). Applications of Evolutionary Computing. Springer Verlag, Berlin & Heidelberg (Germany) 2009, 313-322. ;Wetherell, C. : Games Computers Play or A Computer Strategy for Kalah. In: Wetherell, C. Etudes for Programmers. Prentice-Hall, Englewood Cliffs NJ (USA) 1978. '''Periodicals Non-Scholarly Journals ;Allirajan, M. : Reviving Traditional Games. In: The Hindu Monday, Oct 06, 2003. ;Anonymous.: Pits & Pebbles. In: Time Magazine June 14, 1963: 67. ;Anonymous. : Kalah Recognized as Valuable Educational Aid - 350 Students Participate in Tournament: Kalah Sweeps Coolidge School. In: Melrose Free Press December 19, 1963. ;Anonymous. : deutsche Spiele. In: Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung (FAZ). December 24, 1965, 6. ;Anonymous. : Le Jeu d'Awalé. In: Balafon: Pour une Meilleure Connaissance de l'Afrique Noire / Air Afrique 1983; 59: 9. ;Anonymous. : Die spannendste Art, Perlen aufzureihen. Sofort nachspielbar: Für Mancala genügen zwölf Mulden. In: Berliner Zeitung May 14, 1994: 80. ;Anonymous. : Space Walk. In: Pöppelkiste 1999. ;Anonymous : International Warri Festival Ends With Awards Ceremony Last Weekend. In: Antigua Sun 2001 (November 7). ;Anonymous. : Locally Produced Film Gets Extended Stint at Deluxe. In: Antigua Sun 2004 (January 5). ;Anonymous. : Local Team Brings Home Traditional Games Trophies. In: Herald 2004; 18 (46), 6. ;Anonymous. : Antiguans Dominate International Warri Tourney. In: Antigua Sun 2005 (September 22). ;Anonymous. : Warri Festival Kicks Off This Weekend. In: Antigua Sun 2005 (October 29). ;Anonymous. : Competitions for Women. In: The Hindu February 26, 2006. ;Anonymous. : Antigua and Barbuda Headlines International Warri Tournament. In: Antigua Sun 2007 (December 5). ;Anonymous :‘No Seed’ Makes World Television Premier. In: Antigua Sun 2008 (January 9). ;Anonymous. : Remise des prix du tournoi d'awalé au collège Gayant. In: La Voix du Nord 2008 (June 25). ;Anonymous.: Mancala. In: Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung November 6, 2008 (Nr. 260, S. R2). ;Anonymous.: Warri- The Oldest Surviving Game. In: Caribarena News 2009 (November 2). ;Anonymous.: Monkey Bay Date Namiasi in Bawo Friendly. In: The Nation June 11, 2010. ;Anonymous.: Capitalise on the Warri Potential. In: Antigua Observer 2010 (August 19). ;Anonymous.: Correction - Warri. In: Antigua Observer 2010 (September 29). ;Anonymous.: Warri Grandmasters Promote Antigua & Barbuda in Kazakhstan. In: Antigua Observer 2010 (November 15). ;Anonymous.: Taxi Stand Warri Tournament Warming Up. In: Antigua Observer 2010 (December 20). ;Anonymous.: King George V Taxi Stand Warri Results. In: Antigua Observer 2010 (December 21). ;Anonymous.: Top Guns Clash in King George Taxi Masters’ Warri Tourney. In: Antigua Observer 2010 (December 23). ;Anonymous.: King George Taxi Stand Warri competition continues. In: Antigua Observer 2010 (December 24). ;Anonymous.: ‘Urkle’ Secures Class A Warri Honours. In: Antigua Observer 2010 (December 28). ;Anonymous.: Masters Begin Quest for Top Honours in King George Taxi Warri Tournament. In: Antigua Observer 2010 (December 30). ;Anonymous.: ‘Bewe’ Out-soars ‘Triple’ in Masters Warri Play. In: Antigua Observer 2010 (December 31). ;Anonymous.: Double Victory for ‘Pubie’. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (January 3). ;Anonymous.: Togus kumalak: Das kasachische Schach. In: Main-Post January 3, 2011. ;Anonymous.: Masters’ Warri Battle Continues. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (January 4). ;Anonymous.: ‘Tipple’ Mascal Claims Masters’ Warri Title. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (January 5). ;Anonymous.: Prime Minister’s Knockout Warri Tournament Begins. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (January 7). ;Anonymous.: Warri Association to Be Officially Launched at Prize Giving Function. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (January 22). ;Anonymous.: Warri Association Meeting. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (January 28). ;Anonymous.: Warri Players to Discuss Game's Future. In: Antigua Barbuda Sports Network (ABSN) 2011 (January 31). ;Anonymous.: Warri Meeting Invites New Players. In: Caribarena News 2011 (February 1). ;Anonymous.: Sports Ministry Facilitates Discussion on Warri. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (February 2). ;Anonymous.: Interim Committee Selected to Oversee Formation of Warri Association. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (February 12). ;Anonymous.: TAG Students Finish Tournament. In: Blanco County News March 16, 2011. ;Anonymous.: Massiah Happy to Attain ABWA Presidency. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (March 26). ;Anonymous.: Let's Play Olinda. In: Sunday Times (Sri Lanka) April 10, 2011. ;Anonymous.: ABWA Postpones Warri Festival. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (April 30). ;Anonymous.: New Date Announced for Warri Festival. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (May 30). ;Anonymous.: ABWA Warri Festival Set to Commence Tonight. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (June 11). ;Anonymous.: Europameister Juri Nold lädt zu Togus-Kumalak-Turnier ein. In: Main Post July 28, 2011. ;Anonymous.: Togyz Kumalak tournament held in Germany. In: Tengri News 2011 (August 5). ;Anonymous.: Tatjana Kurz siegt im Blitzturnier. In: Main Post 2011 (September 28). ;Anonymous.: Results of Independence Warri Tournament for Matches Played on October 29. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (October 31). ;Anonymous.: Independence Warri Tournament in Full Swing. In: Antigua Observer 2012 (October 20). ;Anonymous.: National Warri Team are World Champs. In: Caribarena News 2012 (November 14). ;Anonymous.: Blind Man Surprises Fans At Bawo Tourney. In: The Nation January 15, 2013. ;Anonymous.: World Warri Championships to be Staged in Antigua. In: Antigua Observer 2013 (August 22). ;Anonymous.: Warri Association announces week of championship activities. In: Antigua Observer 2013 (October 15). ;Arbeiter, B. : Das Bohnenspiel. In: Die Arbeitsschule: Monatsschrift des Deutschen Vereins für werktätige Erziehung 1942; 56 (12): 189-190. ;Armstrong, W. P. : A Game Called Island Wari: A Board Game From The Caribbean Islands. In: Wayne's Word 1997 (3); 6. ;Baldwin, M. : Tower of Power. In: Games & Puzzles Journal (England) May 1976, 16-17. ; Baskaran, S. T. : The Filming of Poetry. In: The Hindu January 1, 2006. ;Baptiste, N. : Warri Has Benefits Say World Champs. In: Antigua Sun 2005 (September 23). ;Baptiste, N. : Simon: Warri Needs Home and Chance to Grow. In: Antigua Sun 2005 (September 24). ;Baptiste, N.: Antigua’s Simon is World Warri Champ. In: Antigua Observer 2010 (September 27). ;Baptiste, N.: Warri Players to Form New Club/Association. In: Antigua Observer 2010 (December 29). ;Baptiste, N.: ‘Slow Play’ Claims Prime Minister’s Knockout Warri title. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (January 10). ;Baptiste, N.: Warri Players Seek to Have Constitution Ratified. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (March 3). ;Baptiste, N.: Warri Players to Reattempt Ratifying of Constitution. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (March 10). ;Baptiste, N.: Warri Executive in Place as Constitution Ratified. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (March 23). ;Baptiste, N.: Warri Association to Host First Official Competition. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (April 8). ;Baptiste, N.: ‘Rat-Buster’ Captures Cool & Smooth Warri Festival. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (June 17). ;Baptiste, N.: Simon Captures Sixth Swiss International Warri Tournament. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (September 21). ;Baptiste, N.: Top Warri Players Indicate Changes Needed in Present Association. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (September 22). ;Baptiste, N.: Warri Association to Host Presidency Elections. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (October 11). ;Baptiste, N.: Elected Warri Head Wants to Take Game Global. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (October 24). ;Baptiste, N.: ABWA to Hold Independence Warri Tournament. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (October 25). ;Baptiste, N.: Barton Captures Independence Warri Tournament. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (November 3). ;Baptiste, N.: Warri Association Still Awaits Simon’s Apology. In: Antigua Observer 2011 (December 23). ;Baptiste, N.: Warri Association to Host Whit Monday Competition. In: Antigua Observer 2012 (May 23). ;Baptiste, N.: Whit Monday Warri Tourney A Success. In: Antigua Observer 2012 (May 30). ;Baptiste, N.: Warri Squad Selected for Swiss Tournament. In: Antigua Observer 2012 (October 25). ;Baptiste, N.: PM Spencer Opens International Warri Festival. In: Antigua Observer 2013 (October 30). ;Baptiste, N.: Warri Champs Embrace Triumph, But Crave Stronger Competition. In: Antigua Observer 2013 (November 13). ;Baptiste, N.: Warri to fill empty positions. In: Antigua Observer 2014 (May 21). ;Baptiste, N.: Lucrative warri tournament on the horizon. In: Antigua Observer 2014 (July 4). ;Baskaran, S. T. : The Filming of Poetry. In: The Hindu January 1, 2006. ;Bell, R. C. : Mangola and Mancala Boards. In: Games & Puzzles 1976; No. 46 (March), 4-5. ;Bell, R. C. : A Mancala Board from Senegal. In: Games & Puzzles 1995; 13: 12. ;Bertaggia, A. : En gehé. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2007; 46 (December): 3. ;Bertaggia, A. : Tchuca ruma. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2008; 47 (February): 8. ;Bertaggia, A. : 55 Stones. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2008; 48 (May): 13-14. ;Bertaggia, A.: Ouré. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2011; 56 (July): 23-24. ;Bertaggia, A. : Il Chisolo. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2012; 58 (July): 63-64. ;Blankenspoor, J. : Cultural Games of Namibia. In: The Big Issue February 12, 2007. ;Bojanov, B.: Problem Solution 4. In: Obuchenieto po matematica 1981; 24 (5): 59-60. ;Borja, T. : First Chamorro Games & Toys Festival at UOG. In: Marianas Variety June 27, 2008. ;Brenz Verca, Fra R. : L'Antico Gioco della Semina. In: Missionari Cappuccini Rivista 2002; 42 (12). ;Buffonge, C. : HAMA’s ‘No Seed’ Premieres in Montserrat. In: Antigua Sun 2002 (December 30). ;Caleb-Browne, A. A. : BODY FOUND …Well-known Warri Player Pulled from Sea. In: Antigua Sun 2007 (June 1). ;Castellini, N.: Tavole da gioco. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2010; 7 (55): 30-31. ;Ceceri, K. : Hands-on Learning: Mancala Board Game (Column). In: Home Education Review 2008 (July-August); 32: 44-45. ;Cerrato, L. : Gabatà. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2003; 1 (4). ;Cerrato, L. : Tumbling Down (2000 - Michael Shuck) . In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2003; 1 (9). ;Cerrato, L. : Mancala. La magica semina. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2003; 1 (14). ;Cerrato, L. : Glass Bead Game (Christian Freeling). In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2004; 1 (18). ;Cerrato, L. : Libri sugli Awele [Review]. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2006; 3 (30): 1. ;Cerrato, L. : La semina e il raccolto: Diffusion, Reaping Mancala e Hus. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2006; 3 (31): 1-2. ;Cerrato, L. : Problemi astratti, Awele. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2006; 3 (35): 1. ;Cerrato, L. : Selus. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2006; 3 (37): 2 & 6. ;Cerrato, L. : Tower of Power. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2006; 3 (38): 4. ;Cerrato, L. : All about Mancala [Review]. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2006; 3 (38): 5. ;Cerrato, L. : Katro. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2007; 4 (39): 5. ;Cerrato, L. : Ali guli mane. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2007; 4 (40): 8. ;Cerrato, L. : Pilare. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2007; 4 (41): 8. ;Cerrato, L. : Giocare a Bao in rete. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2007; 4 (42): 6. ;Cerrato, L. : Toguz Kumalak. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2007; 4 (43): 8. ;Cerrato, L. : Bao: La KIBA. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2007; 4 (44): 6. ;Cerrato, L.: Il Bao nel mondo: Torneo internazionale. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2011; 8 (57): 37. ;Cerrato, L.: Tricala un mancala su tavola triangolare. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2011; 8 (57): 35-36. ;Cerrato, L. : Bao nel mondo. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2012; 9 (58): 62. ;Cerrato, L.: Il Bao: Torneo in Svizzera. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2013; 10 (59): 32. ;Cerrato, L. & Vessella, N. : Buche interne. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2008; 5 (50): 18-19. ;Chambo, T.: Kawawa afagilia bao. In: Tanzania Daima August 8, 2006. ;Chambo, T.: Mao alimbeza Nyerere. In: Tanzania Daima October 16, 2006. ;Chimombo, Z. C. : The Oldest Game in the World. In: New African 2009; 44 (6): 84-86. ;Christian, S. : Taxi Drivers Warri Tournament: A Tremendous Success. In: Antigua Art, Artists & Culture (Johnson's Point, Antigua) 2003. ;Corts, J.: Lucys kuhle Spiele: Pures Denkvergnügen. In: Spielbox 2011; 31 (4). ;Crispis, M. : Octagon: A Card Game Related to Mancala''. In: Games & Puzzles 1975; 43 (December): 14-15.'' ;Dauletov, A. & Eleuov, F. : Toghiz kumalak: Oyni khakkinda bakhali. In: Uztaz Zholy December 3, 2005 (Nr. 49). ;Davis, O. : Seeds Part of Oldest Game. In: The Daily News (American Virgin Islands) March 3, 1995. ;Davis, O. : From Burning Beans to Ancient Game: At Reader's Urging, Wahree is explained. In: The Daily News (Virgin Islands) April 7, 1995. ;DeAraujo, C. G. : Bean Counters: Cape Verdean Game Requires Logic, Math. In: The Standard-Times 31th January, 1999. ;De la Cruz, B. A. : Aklan Superstitions About Toys. In: Philippine Magazine 1933; 30 (1): 30. ;Deledicq, A. : Le Jeu de Toute l'Afrique. In: Jeux & Stratégie 1981; 2 (n° 7): 14-19. ;Diambanza, P. B. : Le Ngola: Un Jeu, Une Philosophie, Une Morale. In: Le Temps du Jeu (Arcueil, France) 1996 (May). ;Drew, H. : University Professors Undertake to Understand Warri. In: Antigua Sun 2007 (August 31). ;Eichler, U.: Spielerische Integration: Der Herr der Mulden. In: Main Post October 18, 2011. ;Flores, P. V. : Sungka: A Game Full of Holes. In: Filipinas Magazine 1998; 7 (3): 58-59 & 66. ;Francis, E. : Warri Players Assists Swiss Psychologists. In: Antigua Sun 2004 (October 28). ;Francis, E. : Swiss Psychologists Study Antiguan Warri Players. In: Antigua Sun 2004 (October 28). ;Gangadhar, V. : The Antigua Connection. In: The Hindu June 18, 2006. ; Gazo, B.: The 2013 Sungka Festival at Balay Negrense . In: Sun Star July 6, 2013. ;Gausmann, M.: Mancala und Bao La Kiswahili: Ein nicht alltägliches Spielewochende mit Molukkenbohnen und Glasmurmeln. In: General-Anzeiger 2013; 123 (37): 17. ;Gering, R. : Vai Lung Thlan: A Game of Considerable Skill. In: Abstract Games Magazine 2002; 3 (12): 15, 29. ;Gering, R. : Layli Goobalay: The Preferred Game of the Camels. In: Abstract Games Magazine 2003; 4 (13): 9, 14, 29. ;Gering, R. : Otjin: Trying to Make Fish. In: Abstract Games Magazine 2003; 4 (14): 10, 15. ;Gering, R. : Selus and Sadéqa: African Warrior Games. In: Abstract Games Magazine 2003; 4 (16): 16-17, 23. ;Gering, R.: Zulkanaev: "Teilnahme ist Sieg!": Großer Erfolg bei der 1. DM im Togus Kumalak in Schweinfurt. In: Olbrück Rundschau 2011 (Nr. 33): 61. ;Gering, R.: 162 Kugeln stehen im Mittelpunkt. In: Rhein-Zeitung 2012; 172: 20. ;Gering, R.: 162 Kugeln, unergründlich viele Möglichkeiten. In: Olbrück Rundschau 2012 (Nr. 30): 45. ;Gering, R.: Nold und Dewaldt sahnen bei der Deutschen ab. In: Main Post August 6, 2012. ;Gering R.: Bohnenspiel und Togus Kumalak: Exotischer Denksport, raffiniert und tiefsinnig. In: Sinzig im Blickpunkt 2013; 17 (32): 9. ;Güllü, A. : Mangala Oyunu Nedir? In: Elbistan Kaynarca Gazetesi November 29, 2007. ;Handscomb, K. : 8x8 Game Design Competition: Initial Feedback. In: Abstract Games Magazine 2001; 2 (Issue 6): 28-29. ;Handscomb, K. : Hackaback. In: Abstract Games Magazine 2002; 3 (11): 17. ;Helldörfer, C.: Zwöf Mulden sorgen für Hochpannung. In: Nürnberger Zeitung July 7, 2011. ;Henriksen, R. C.: Game Faces. In: Columbia Daily Tribune July 1, 2011, A10. ;Hill, E. : HAMA’s No Seed Opens to Rave Reviews. In: Antigua Sun 2002 (November 25). ;Hill, E. : Tourism Minister Pleased With HAMA’s ‘No Seed’. In: Antigua Sun 2002 (November 26). ;Hirth, M. : In West Africa: Games, Sports, and Tradition. In: Olympic Review 1991; 283 (May): 214-219. ;Irwin, R. : Culture: Bao - The Game of Africa. In: Travel Africa 1998 (Summer); 4. ;Jackson, L.-V. : Antigua Commercial Bank Sponsors International Warri Competitor. In: Antigua Sun 2003 (March 5). ; Jader, G. H.: Tournament Marks Mancala Revival. In: Daily Herald February 26, 1996. ;Jones, V.: Why Warri? In: Caribbean Beat 1993; Issue No.6 - July/August 1993. ;Joseph, C.: Former warri PRO calls for Philp’s resignation. In: Antigua Observer 2013 (July 31). ;Kawala, A.: Malawian Student Develops Bawo Game Software. In: The Maravi Post December 31, 2010. ;Kawina, B.: Malaina Tops Yoneco Bawo League. In: The Nation December 21, 2010. ;Kawina, B.: Yoneco Bawo League Throw off. In: The Nation November 25, 2010. ;Kayira, K. : James: A Bawo Wizard. In: Together: A Youth Magazine 2006 (39). ;Kazinform. : New Togyz-kumalak. In: Kazakhstanskaya Pravda 02/09/2002. ;King, R. : Kid-Cala. In: Games Magazine; Buyer's Guide Issue 2002. ;Krönlein, J. G. : Berichte der Rheinischen Missionsgesellschaft. Barmen (Germany) 1855: 281. ;Lasebikan, E. L. : Brazilians Adopt Yoruba Game. In: West Africa 1963; 2391 (March 30): 352. ;Lenox-Smith, I. : Mancala. In: Games & Puzzles 1974; 3 (26): 10-12. ;Lenox-Smith, I. : Oware. In: Games & Puzzles 1974; 3 (27): 16-17. ;Lenox-Smith, I. : Oware and Its Variationa. In: Games & Puzzles 1974; 3 (28): 12-13. ;Lenox-Smith, I. : Variations On a Theme. In: Games & Puzzles 1974; 3 (29): 6-7. ;Lewis, E.: Mancala Solitaire. In: Games & Puzzles 1979; 8 (74): 33. ;Liu, R. : Foreign Laborers hold Sungka Challenge. In: Taipei Times 2003; 5 (August 25): 3. ;Mani, I.: Bao Fans Get Set for Global Meet in Bongo. In: Daily News March 11, 2012. ;Masembe,T. : Beauty Queens to Promote Bao. In: Daily News October 9, 2006. ;Medica, H. : No Seed - A Success at the Box Office. In: Antigua Sun 2004 (January 14). ;Medica, H. : Optimist Hosts Warri Workshop and Competition. In: Antigua Sun 2004 (April 24). ;Meikop, A. : Lauamänge. In: Eesti Noorus 1932; 4: 225. ;Miller, S. : How to Use a Popular Game as a Teaching Tool - and Still Have Fun!. In: Future Reflections: The National Federation of the Blind Magazine for Parents and Teachers of Blind Children 2004 (1); 23. ;Mmeya, M.: Kapanga Bawo Trophy Eludes Chirimba Again. In: The Nation March 29, 2011. ;Mmeya, M.: Archrivals Meet in Kapanga Bawo Trophy. In: The Nation March 25, 2011. ;Mmeya, M.: Ndirande Win BT Bawo Trophy. In: The Nation December 28, 2010. ;Mmeya, M.: BT Bawo Finals Set for Sunday. In: The Nation December 24, 2010. ;Mmeya, M.: Bawo Player: M'madi Gado. In: The Nation November 16, 2010. ;Mmeya, M.: Chinyangala ithetsa mankhalu Namiasi pa bawo. In: The Nation November 11, 2010 ;Mmeya, M.: Chinyangala Win Mangochi Bawo League. In: The Nation November 10, 2010. ;Mmeya, M.: Mangochi Bawo League Ends in Style Sunday. In: The Nation November 6, 2010. ;Mmeya, M.: Mangochi Bawo League Finals Sunday. In: The Nation November 4, 2010. ;Mmeya, M.: Mangochi Bawo League in Quarters. In: The Nation October 29, 2010. ;Mmeya, M.: MH Bawo League Gets Transport Boost. In: The Nation October 7, 2010. ;Mmeya, M.: Mbayani Start Badly in Kapanga Bawo Trophy. In: The Nation September 14, 2010. ;Mmeya, M.: Fourth Club Joins Blantyre Bawo League. In: The Nation August 31, 2010. ;Mmeya, M.: Blantyre Loses Bawo Player Extraordinaire. In: The Nation August 10, 2010. ;Mmeya, M.: Namiasi Humble Monkey Bay. In: The Nation June 30, 2010. ;Mmeya, M.: Mangochi Bawo Trophy Set to Start. In: The Nation June 23, 2010. ;Mmeya, M.: Monkey Bay Conquer Namiasi in Style. In: The Nation June 16, 2010. ;Mmeya, M.: BT and Mangochi in Bawo Highlights. In: The Nation June 8, 2010. ;Mmeya, M.: Monkey Bay Join Mangochi Bawo Contest. In: The Nation June 4, 2010. ;Mmeya, M.: Namiasi sets MH Bawo Pace. In: The Nation June 2, 2010. ;Mmeya, M.: Bawo Enthusiasts End Year at Shrine. In: The Nation December 4, 2009. ;Mongella, D.: CHAMIJADA yarusha michezo ya jadi kwenye mtandao. In: Mtanzania Novembre 24, 2007. ;Musinguzi, B.: Omweso: Uganda's Version of the Bao Board Game. In: The East African April 18, 2011. ;Nayak, A.: A Play With Tradition. In: The Hindu September 15, 2007. ;Nielsen, H. S.: Studerende løser gåden om Kalaha. In: Jyllands-Posten June 3, 2011. ;Nogueira, G. : Ouril: Douze Boca Quarenta e Oit Dent. In: Novo Jornal Cabo Verde 1994; ano 1, n° 96: 8. ;Nold, Jurij.: Kampf um die Kugeln! In: Ost-West Panorama 2011; 10 (3): 37. ;Odhiambo, N.: Where Youth Converge With Sages Over A Game For Knowledge Transfer. In: Reject 2011 (Issue 050); November 1-15, 13. ;Paranamanna, L.: Enchanting Beauty of Avurudhu Games. In: The Nation on Sunday (Sri Lanka) April 13, 2008. ;Pence-Lanctot, I.: Students Learn About Traditional African Game of Mancala. In: James River Journal March 9, 2012. ;Perkis, A. B. : Correction to Hackaback Rules. In: Abstract Games Magazine 2002; 3 (12): 3. ;Pingaud, F. : Empilez et rempilez. In : Jeux & Stratégie (France) 1986; 7 (No.39): 50-51. ;Poulsen, D. : Mancala. In : Games & Puzzles 1972; 1 (6): 19-22. ;Prasad, G. : Game with Pits Where You Fill and Don't Fall. In: The Hindu March 27, 2006. ;Ray, A.: A Chance to Try Your Hands At Hawalis. In: Muscat Daily February 3, 2013. ;Realica, F. V. : Festival features Chamoru, toys, games. In: Pacific Daily News June 27, 2008. ;Reineman, M. : Bao Doet de Hersens Kraken. In: Utrechts Nieuwsblad. March 10, 2000. ;Reutter, H. : African Game Teaches Math Strategies to Students. In: Grand Island Independent January 31, 2004. ;Reysset, P. & Pingaud, F. : Awélé, le jeu de l'Afrique. In: woxx 2000; 566 (December 8): 12. ;Ridder, J. : More Than Just a Game. In: Post-Tribune December 13, 2002. ;Ridder, J. : Mancala Helps Students to Meet State Standards. In: Post-Tribune December 20, 2002. ;Sandeman, M. : Omweso: Ugandas National Game. In: Abstract Games Magazine 2002; Issue 11 (Autumn): 23-25. ;Scott, L. E. : Mancala in the Philippines (Letter). In: Games & Puzzles 1975; 34 (3): 21. ;Sheldon, D. : Wari: Strategy in Every Move. In: Faces 1985; 4 (1): 24-26. ;Singini, G. : Kasambara Launches Bawo Trophy in Mzuzu. In: The Nation March 16, 2009: 43. ;Šorelová, M.: Jakub Cach: Juniorský mistr světa v Toguz kumalak. In: abc February 21, 2013. ;Ssemakula, K. N.: Uganda: Omweso to Become International. In: The Monitor August 14, 2000. ; Sultanbekov, T.: Toguz Kumalak: Algebra Chabanov. In: Yoniye Tekhnik 1963; 8 (8): 66-71 & Back Cover. ;Toom, A.: Problem Solution M655. In: Kvant 1981; 12 (7): 28-30. ;Torrey, V.: Mancala. In: Popular Mechanics 1962; 61 (11); 151. ;Varma, D. M. : Rustic Board Game Scors at Swiss Scholarly Meet. In: The Hindu September 20, 2006. ;Verweyen, A. E.: KASKA. In: Spiel und Autor 2011; 53: 41. ;Vessella, N. : Bao: Torneo di Senigaglia. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2008; 48 (5): 14. ;Vessella, N.: Il mondo Mancala. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2010; 55 (December): 34-35. ;Vessella, N.: Bao. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2010; 55 (December): 37-42. ;Vessella, N.: Bao la kichaga: un altro Mancala 4x8. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2011; 56 (July): 25-27. ;Vessella, N. & Cerrato, L. : Bao: L'importanza delle buche esterne. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2008; 49 (5): 15-16. ;Vessella, N. & Cerrato, L. : Bao: L'importanza della nyumba o casa (1). In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2009; 51 (February): 19-20. ;Vessella, N. & Cerrato, L. : Bao: L'importanza della nyumba o casa (2). In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2009; 52 (June): 32. ;Vessella, N. & Cerrato, L.: : Bao. In: Il Fogliaccio degli Astratti 2010; 53 (January): 11-12. ;Viereck, A. : Was sind das für Löcher im Boden? In: Allgemeine Zeitung (Windhoek, Namibia) 1955; March 11. ;Voogt, A. J. de. : Strategy in Bao: An Introduction. In: Abstract Games Magazine 2000; Issue 4 (Winter): 21-22. ;Voogt, A. J. de. : Strategy in Bao: Notation and the House. In: Abstract Games Magazine 2001; Issue 5 (Spring): 22-23. ;Voogt, A. J. de. : Strategy in Bao: The Beauty Is Complexity. In: Abstract Games Magazine 2001; Issue 7 (Autumn): 24-25. ;Voogt, A. J. de. : Mancala: Games That Count. In: Expedition 2001; 43 (1): 38-46. ;Wetu, M.: Tanzania yapata mtaalamu wa bao. In: Uhuru June 29, 2010. ;Wetu, M.: Kawawa ataka mashindano ya bao nchi nzima. In: Majira August 22, 2006. ;Williams, P. A.: African board game arrives in Jamaica. In: The Gleaner November 17, 2012. ; Young, R. : Mancala: On A Large Scale. In: Games & Puzzles 1975; 4 (38): 21. Scholarly Journals Mancala: ;Ajao, C. A. : Ayo (Letter to the Editor). In: Nigerian Field 2005; 70 (2): 172-173. ;Akin, A. & Davis, M. D. : Bulgarian Solitaire. In: American Mathematical Monthly 1985; 92 (4): 237-250. ;Allen, R. : Le Mankala chez le Yoruba. In: West African Revue 1955; 26: 334 & 646. ;Akshurayev, A. & Nurlybayev, M.: Toguz Kumalak. In: Nauka i Zhizn 1980; 100 (1): 27-29. ;Al-Mashani, A., Berger, J.-F., Borgi, F., Charpentier, V., Crassard, R. & Voogt, A. J. de.: Games on the Seashore of Salalah: The Discovery of Mancala Games in Dhofar, Sultanate of Oman. In: Arabian Archaeology and Epigraphy 2014; 25: 115-120. ;Amiand, L. : Book Review: Strategies des Joueurs d'Awale. In: International Journal of Behavioral Development 1993; 16 (3): 510. ; Anikeich, A.: Mancala and Computer. In: Asia and Africa Today. 1978; 18 (1): 61. ;Anna, M. : The Mweso Game among the Basoga. In: Primitive Man 1938; 11. ;Anonymous.: Das Mancalaspiel und seine Verbreitung. In: Globus 1897; 72: 31-32. ; Anonymous.: Kardis und Klimax. In: Deutscher Wille des Kunstwarts. Beilage zum Kunstwart. 1917; 30 (23): 194. ;Anonymous.: Computer Recreations. In: Software: Practice and Experience 1971; 1 (3): 297–300. ;Anonymous. : How to Play Owari. In: Educator Newsletter 2009; 1 (1): 6-7. ;Anumba R. O. : Towards Programming Small Computers For AYO Game: Methods and Strategies. In: ACM SIGSMALL/PC Notes 1986; 12 (4): 36-57. ;Avelot, R. : Le Jeu des Godets. In : Bulletin de la Societé d'Anthropologie de Paris 1907 ; 7 (5). ;Avelot, R. : Le Ouri. In: Bulletin et Mémoires de la Société d'Anthropologie de Paris 1908; 9: 9-22. ;Ayeni, J. O. A. & Longe, H. O. D. : Game People Play: Ayo. In: International Journal of Game Theory 1985; 14 (4): 207-218. ;Ayeni, J. O. A., Longe, H. O. D., Uwadia, C. O. & Job, V. O. : The Game of Ayo on the Computer. In: Nigerian Journal of Science 1990; 24: 164-166. ;Balambal Ramaswami, V. : Pallankuzhi: A Traditional Board Game of Women in Tamilnadu. In: Kala : The Journal of Indian Art History Congress (New Delhi) 2000-2001; 7. ;Barker, D. : Appropriate Methodology: An Example Using A Traditional African Board Game to Measure Farmers' Attitudes an Environmental Images. In: The IDS Bulletin 1979; 10 (2): 37-40. ;Barnes, R. H. : Mancala in Kédang: A Structural Test. In: Bijdragen, Tot de Taal-, Land- en Volkenkunde 1975; 131 (1): 67-85. ;Baumann, R.: Montenigrinisches Mancala. In: Log In 2010; 30 (163/164): 141. ;Béart C. : A Propos du Jeu de l'Awélé: Diffusion ou Convergence? ''. In: '' Notes Africaines 1947; 33 (January): 13-14. ;Béart C. : Jeux et Jouets de l'Ouest Africain (Mémoires de l’Institut Français d'Afrique Noire N° 42, Tome II). IFAN, Dakar (Senegal) 1955, 475-516. ;Béart, C. : Le Jeu de l'Aouélé. In: Education Africaine, Nouvelles Série 1950, n° 5. ;Beaton, A. C.: A Bari Game - Soro. In: Sudan Notes and Records 1939; 22: 133-143. ;Bell, A. G. : Kalah on Atlas. In: Mitchie, D. (Ed.). Machine Intelligence 3. University Press, Edinburgh (Scotland) 1968, 181-193. ;Bending, T. : Bulgarian Solitaire. In: Eureka 1990; 50 (April): 12-19. ;Bentz, H.-J. : Proof of the Bulgarian Solitaire Conjectures. In: Ars Combinatoria 1987; 23: 151-170. ;Bernardo, G. A. : Sungka : Philippine Variant of a Widely Distributed Game. In: The Philippine Social Science Review 1937; 9 (3): 1-36. ;Betten, D. : Kalahari and the Sequence "Sloane No. 377". In: Annals of Discrete Mathematics 1988; 37: 51-58. ;Bikić, V. & Vuković, J.: Board Games Reconsidered: Mancala in the Balkans. In: Etnoantropološki problemi 2010; 5 (1): 183-209. ;Boyd, A. W. : The Game of Bao - Lamu Style. In: MILA 1977 (1979); 6 (1): 81-89. ;Brandt, J.: Cycles of Partitions. In: Proceedings of the American Mathematical Society 1982; 85: 483-486. ;Braunholtz, H. J. : The Game of Mweso in Uganda. In: Man: A Monthly Record of Anthropological Science 1931; 31 (July): 121-122 plus Plate G. ;Brette, J. : Un Jeu pour Vos Vacances: L'Awélé. In: '' Éducation et Informatique'' 1983; 16: 25-28. ;Brill, R. L. : A Project for the Low-Budget Mathematics Laboratory: The Game of Kalah. In: Arithmetic Teacher 1974; 21 (February): 659-661. ;Brinkworth, P. : Mancala: The 'National Game' of Africa. In: Australian Primary Mathematics Classroom 1998; 3 (1): 12-14. ;Broline, D. M. & Loeb, D. E. : The Combinatorics of Mancala-type Games: Ayo, Tchoukaillon, and 1/pi. In: The UMAP Journal 1995; 16 (1): 21-36. ;Buchner, M. : Das Kiella-Spiel der Neger. In: Globus: Illustrierte Zeitschrift für Länder- und Völkerkunde 1887; 51 (1): 8. ;Callan, D., Cipra, B. & Litchfield, K. P. et al. : Stones in Cups (Solutions). In: Mathematics Magazine 1993; 66 (1): 58-59. ;Campbell, P. J. & Chavey, D. P. : [http://cs.beloit.edu/campbell/tchuka.pdf The Game of Tchuka Ruma]. In: The UMAP Journal 1995; 16 (4): 343-366. ;Cannings, C. & Haigh, J. : Montreal Solitaire. In: Journal of Combinatorial Theory Series A 1992; 60 (1): 50-66. ;Casajus, D. : Jeux touaregs de la région d'Agadez. In: Journal des Africanistes 1989; 58 (1): 23-49. ;Chaplin, J. H. : A Note on Mancala Games in Northern Rhodesia. In: Man: The Journal of the Royal Anthropological Institute 1956; 56 (12): 168-170. ;Chemillier, M. : Éléments pour un Ethnomathématique de lAwélé. In: Math. Sci. hum / Mathematics and Social Sciences 2008; 46 /181 (1): 5-33. ;Christensen, B. M.: Kalaha - Nu med endnu flere kugler og huller. In: Famøs 2012 (22); 1: 34-36. ;Cipra, B. : 1388. In: Mathematics Magazine 1992; 65: 56. ;Clement, J.: Jocs mancala a Egipte a principis del segle XX. In: Món aualé 2013 (2); 2: 4-7. ;Collins, G. N. : Kboo: A Liberian Game. In: The National Geographic Magazine 1910; 83 (11): 944-948. ;Comhaire-Sylvain, S. : Jeux Congolais. In: Zaire: Revue Congolaise (Bruxelles) 1952; 6 (4): 351-362. ;Cosín Corral, Y. & García Aparicio, C. : Alquerque, mancala y dados: juegos musulmanes en la ciudad de vascos. In: Revista de Arqueología 1998; 19 (201): 38-47. ;Coupez, A. & Benda, V. : Terminologie du Jeu d'Igisoro en Rwanda. In: Africa-Tervuren 1963; 9 (2): 37-41. ;Courlander, H. : The Ethiopian Game of Gobeta. In: The Negro History Bulletin 1943; 7 (10): 21-23. ;Crowe, D. : Review of Russ' Mancala Games. In: The Mathematical Intelligencer 1987; 9 (2): 68-70. ;Cruickshank, J. G. : Negro Games to the Editor. In: Man: The Journal of the Royal Anthropological Institute 1929; 29 (141): 179-180. ;Culin, S. : Mancala: The National Game of Africa. In: Report of the National Museum, Philadelphia (USA) 1894: 597-611. ;Das Gupta, C. C. : A Few Types of Sedentary Games from Bihar. In: Journal of the Asiatic Society of Bengal 1935); 5 (1): 409-418. ;Das Gupta, H. C. : A Few Types of Sedentary Games Prevalent in the Central Provinces. In: Journal of the Asiatic Society of Bengal 1926; 22 (New Series): 211-213. ;Das Gupta, H. C. : Hole and Pebble Games in Assam. In: Journal of the Asiatic Society of Bengal 1923; 19 (New Series). ;Das Gupta, H. C. : A Few Types of Sedentary Games Prevalent in the Punjab. In: Journal of the Asiatic Society of Bengal 1926; 26 (New Series):411-412. ;De Castro, P. C.: Mankala: Jogo africano para ajudar a aprender. : In: Revista do Professor 2008; 24 (96). ;De La Cruz, R. E., Cage, C. E. & Lian, M.-G. J. : Let's Play Mancala and Sungka: Learning Math and Social Skills Through Ancient Multicultural Games. In: Teaching Exceptional Children 2000; 32 (3): 38-42. ;Deledicq, A. & Deshayes, P. : Exploitation Didactique du Wari. In: Cahiers d'Études Africaines 1976; 16 (3-4): 467-488. ;Deledicq, A. & Deshayes, P. : Exploration de l'Espace du Jeu avec de Plus Grosses Machines. In : Cahiers d'Études Africaines 1976; 16 (3-4): 495-497. ;Depradine, C. : Neurowarri: Using Evolutionary Computation to Develop Warri Strategies. In: Caribbean Journal of Mathematical and Computing Sciences 2001; 11. ;Deshayes, P. : Mathématiques et Mankala. In: Cahiers d'Études Africaines 1976; 16 (3-4): 459-460. ;Deshayes, P. : Diversité des Wari. In: Cahiers d'Études Africaines 1976; 16 (3-4): 461-466. ;Deshayes, P. & Gautheron, V. : Les Petits Ordinateurs Jouent au Mankala. In: Cahiers d'Études Africaines 1976; 16 (3-4): 489-493. ;Donkers, J., Uiterwijk, J. & Irving, G. : Solving Kalah. In: ''ICGA Journal 2000; 23 (3): 139-147. ;Donkers, H. H. L. M., Voogt, A. J. de & Uiterwijk, J. W. H. M. : Human versus Machine Problem-Solving: Winning Openings in Dakon. In: Board Games Studies 2000; 3: 79-88. ;Donkers, H. H. L. M. : Comments on the Awari Solution. In: ICGA Journal 2002; 25 (3), 166. ;Donkers, H. H. L. M. : The Game of Bao - Report from the 7th Computer Olympiad. '' In: ''ICGA Journal 2002; 25 (4): 255. ;Donkers, H. H. L. M., van den Herik H. J. & Uiterwijk, J. W. H. M. : Opponent Models in Bao: Conditions of a Successful Application. In: Advances in Computer Games (Dordrecht, Netherlands) 2003; 10: 307-323. ;Donkers, H. H. L. M., van den Herik H. J. & Uiterwijk, J. W. H. M. : Selecting Evaluation Functions in Opponent-Model Search. In: Theoretical Computer Science 2005; 349 (2): 245-267. ;Dorward, P., Galpin, M. & Shepherd, D. : Participatory Budgets: A Farm Management Type Tool to Assist Farmers in Their Decision-Making. In: PLA Notes 1998; 33: 59-63. ;Driberg, J. H. : The Game of Choro or Pereauni. In: Man: The Journal of the Royal Anthropological Institute 1927 (114); 27: 168-172. ;Driberg, J. H. : The Game of Choro or Pereauni. In: Man: The Journal of the Royal Anthropological Institute 1927 (127); 27: 186-189. ;Driedger, W. : The Game of Bao or Mancala in East Africa. In: MILA (Institute of African Studies, University of Nairobi) 1972 (1): 3. ;Durai, H. G. : Pallanguli: A South Indian Game. In: Man 1928 (11); 28: 185-186 . ;Eagle, V. A. : On a Phylogenetic Classification of Mancala Games, with some Newly Recorded Games from the "Southern Silk Road", Yunnan Province, China. In: Board Games Studies 1999 (1); 51-68. ;Eglash, R. : L'algorithmique ethnique]. In: Pour la Science (Dossier Spécial) 2005; 47: 102-104. ;Eriksson, A.: Bulgarisk Patiens. In: Elementa 1981; 64 (4): 186-188. ;Etienne, G. : Tableaux de Young et Solitaire Bulgare. In: Journal of Combinatorial Theory Series A 1991; 58: 181-197. ;Ettestad, D. & Carbonara, J. : Fractal Properties of the Matrix for the Cups and Stones Counting Problem. In: International Journal of Pure and Applied Mathematics 2006; 29 (1): 81-106. ;Fernald, R. D. : A Comparison of Four Variations of Mancala found in Central Africa. In: Anthropos: Internationale Zeitschrift für Völker- und Sprachenkunde 1978; 73: 205-214. ;Fraga, A. & Santos, T. : Ouri, um Jogo Mancala. In: Educação e Matemática. 2004; 76 (1): 9-11. ;Fritz, G. : Die Chamorro: Eine Geschichte und Ethnographie der Marianen. In: Ethnologisches Notizblatt (Berlin, Germany) 1904 (3); 3: 57-58. ;Gardner, M. : Mathematical Games. (a.k.a Bulgarian Solitaire and Other Seemingly Endless Tasks). In: Scientific American 1983; 249: 8-13 or 12-21. ;Gobet, F.: Using a Cognitive Architecture for Addressing the Question of Cognitive Universals in Cross-cultural Psychology: The Example of Awalé. In: Journal of Cross-Cultural Psychology 2009; 40 (3). ;Goode, C. : Gizzard Stones or Game Pieces?. In: African Diaspora Archaeology Newsletter 2009; 10 (March): 1-23. ;Griaule, M.: L'Arche du Monde chez les Populations Nigériennes. In: Journal de la Societé des Africanistes 1948; 18 (1): 117-126. ; Griggs, J. R. & Ho, C.-C.: The Cycling of Partitions and Compositions under Repeated Shifts . In: Advances in Applied Mathematics 1998; 21: 205-227. ;Griggs, J. R. & Ho, C.-C. ;Gupta, R. C.: On Sungka approximation to Pi. In: Gadnita-Bharati 1997; 19 (1-4), 101-106. ;Gwihen, E.: Tableaux de Young et Solitaire Bulgare. In: Journal of Combinatorial Theory 1991 (2); 58: 181-197. ;Haggerty, J. B.: Kalah — An Ancient Game of Mathematical Skill. In: Arithmetic Teacher 1964; 11 (5): 326-330. ;Hall, R. de Z.: Bao. In: Tanganyika Notes and Records 1953; 34 (January): 57-61. ;Handler, J. S.: Gizzard Stones, Wari in the New World, and Slave Ships: Some Research Questions. In: African Diaspora Archaeology Newsletter 2009; 10 (June): 1-11. ;Hellier, M.: Notes on the Malay Game Jongkak. In: Journal of the Royal Asiatic Society (Straits Branch) 1907; 49: 93. ; Herskovits, M. J.: Adjiboto, an African Game of the Bush-Negroes of Dutch Guiana. In: Man: A Monthly Record of the Royal Anthropological Institute 1929; 29 (No. 90): 122-127. ;Herskovits, M. J.: Wari in the New World. In: Journal of the Royal Anthropological Institute 1932; 62: 23-37. ;Hopkins, B.: 30 Years of Bulgarian Solitaire. In: The College Mathematics Journal 2012; 43 (2) 135-140. ;Hopkins, B. & Jones, M. A.: Shift-Induced Dynamical Systems on Partitions and Compositions. In: Electronic Journal of Combinatorics 2006; 13 #R80. ;Hopkins, B. & Sellers, J. A. : Exact Numeration of Garden of Eden Partitions. In: Integers: Electronic Journal of Combinatorial Number Theory 2007; 7 (2), #A19. ;Humphries, E. de M. : Notes on Pachesi and Similar Games, as played in Karwi Subdivision, United Provinces. In: Journal of the Asiatic Society of Bengal 1906; 2 (New Series): 117-127. ;Humpidge, K. P. : An African Game. In: Nigeria (Lagos) 1938; 16: 300 & 302. ;Igusa, K. : Proof of the Bulgarian Solitaire Conjecture. In: Mathematical Magazine 1985 (5); 58: 259-271. ;Inahata, Y. & Takahashi, K. : Analysis of Cyclic Behavior of Board Game BAO and Its Verification Using Model Checker. In: Joho Shori Gakkai Shinpojiumu Ronbunshu 2004; 104: 151-158. ;Jacobs, Z. E. : Preserving "Wahree". In: Virgin Islands Education Review 1984: 1; (12): 3 & 25. ;Jacobs, Z. E. : Oware (Wahree): African Game for Young and Old and here. In: Agriculture and Food Fair of the Virgin Islands, V. I. Department of Agriculture & The College of the Virgin Islands 1985: 79-80. ;Joyce, T. A.: Mancala-Board from Dahomey''. In: The British Museum Quarterly 1928: 3 (1): 26. ;Kempadoo, R. : 'ghosting' (in)visibility and absence of racialized Caribbean landscapes. In: feminist review 2004; 77: 125-129. ;Kenny, M. G. : Carved Rock Gaming-Boards in Western South Nyanza, Kenya. In: Azania: Journal of the British Institute in Eastern Africa. 1978; 8: 189-192. ;Kronenburg, T., Donkers, J. & de Voogt, A. J. : Never-Ending Moves in Bao. In: ICGA Journal 2006; 29 (2): 74-78. ;Khan, S. U. : Tchoukaillon. In: Geombinatorics 2003 (2); 13: 106-108. ;Khan, S. U. & Ahmad, I. : Some Preliminary Results on Three Board Games. In: Bulletin of the European Association for Theoretical Computer Science 2004; 84: 159-166. ;Klamroth, M.: Afrikanische Brettspiele. In: Archiv für Anthropologie: Zeitschrift für Naturgeschichte und Urgeschichte des Menschen 1911; 10: 196-202. ;Klobah, Mahoumbah. : Sowing the Seeds of Knowledge in Children's Literature: Sociocultural Values in J. O. de Graft Hanson's The Golden Oware Counters. In: Children's Literature Association Quarterly 2005; 30 (2): 152-163. ;Kronenburg, T., Donkers, J. & de Voogt, A. J. : Never-Ending Moves in Bao. In: ICGA Journal 2006; 29 (2): 74-78. ;Lanning, E. C. : Rock-cut Mweso Boards. In: Uganda Journal: The Journal of the Uganda Society (Kampala, Uganda) 1956; 20 (March): 97-98. ;Lincke, T. R. & Marzetta, R.: Large Endgame Databases with Limited Memory Space. In: Journal of the International Computer Games Association 2000; 23 (3): 131-138. ;Lincke, T. R. & Goot, R. van der.: Marvin Wins Awari Tournament. In: Journal of the International Computer Games Association 2000; 23 (3): 173–174. ;Linders, L., van den Broek, E. & Voogt, A. J. de.: Mancala Games and Their Suitability for Players With Visual Impairments. In: Journal of Visual Impairment and Blindness 2010; 104 (11): 725-731. ;Manansala, P. : Sungka Mathematics of the Philippines. In: Indian Journal of History of Science 1995; 30(1): 14-29. ;Masiwa, T. : Tsoro: A Not So Trivial Gambling Game. In: Zimaths (University of Zimbabwe) 1999; 3 (2): 6-7. ;Masiwa T. : Chess, Tsoro and the Powers of Two. In: Zimaths (University of Zimbabwe) 2001; 5 (2). ;Matson, A. T.: The Game of Mweso. In: Uganda Journal (Kampala, Uganda) 1957; 21 (September): 221. ;Matthews, J. B. : Notes on Some African Games. In: NADA, the Rhodesian Ministry of Internal Affairs Annual 1964; 9 (1): 64-66. ;McCarthy, J. : Mancala for Computers. In: Technology Review 1961; 64 (1): 32. ;Merriam, A. P. : The Game of Kubuguza among the Abatutsi of North-East Ruanda. In: Man 1953; 53 (11): 169-172. ;Meštrović, R.: An Inductive Proof of a Result about Bulgarian Solitaire. In: Ars Combinatoria 2010; 95 (4): 6. ;Missawa, D. D. A. & Rossetti, C. B. : Desempenho de crianças com e sem dificuldades de atenção no jogo Mancala. In: Arquivos Brasileiros de Psicologia 2008; 60 (2). ;Mizony, M. : Les Jeux Stratégiques Camerounais et Leurs Aspects Mathématiques. In: Annales de la Faculté des Sciences du Cameroun 1971; 6: 19-38. ;Mmeya, M. : Bawo Enthusiasts End Year at Shrine. In: The Nation December 4, 2009. ;Mokhtar Ould Hamidoun. : Précis sur la Mauritanie. In: Études Mauritaniennes (Centre IFAN-Mauritanie, Saint-Louis (Senegal)) 1952 (4): 1-71. ;Muller, H. R. : Warri: A West African Game of Skill. In: The Journal of American Folklore 1930 (169); 43: 313-316. ;Murray, H. J. R. : The Game of Kubuguza among the Abatutsi (Correspondence). In: Man 1953; 53 (12): 194. ;Mwale, S. K.: Bao. In: The Society of Malawi Journal 1996; 49 (1): 56-70. ;Nalunga, R.: The Rebirth of Omweso. In: Discovery Magazine (Sunday Vision) March 18, 2012. ;Odongo Ogembo, J. E.: The Ajua Game: Signs, Symbols and Aethetics. In: Maseno Journal of Education, Arts and Science'' 2000; 3 (1). ;Ogoye-Ndegwa, C. : Modelling a Traditional Game as an Agent in HIV/AIDS Behaviour-change Education and Communication. In: African Journal of AIDS Research 2005; 4 (2): 91-98. ;Olugbara, O. O., Adigun, M. O., Ojo, S. O. & Adewoye, T. O. : An Efficient Heuristic for Evolving an Agent in the Strategy Game of Ayo. In: ICGA Journal 2007; 30 (2). ;Overbeck, H. : New Notes on the Game of Chongkak. In: Journal of the Royal Asiatic Society (Straits Branch) 1915; 57: 8. ;Owen, T. R. H. : A Bega Game: Andot. In: Sudan Notes & Records 1938; 21: 201-205. ;Nicholson, A. : Bulgarian Solitaire. In: Mathematics Teacher 1993; 86: 84-86. ;Pankhurst, R. : Gabata and Related Board Games of Ethiopia and the Horn of Africa. In: Ethiopia Observer 1971; 14 (3). ;Pankhurst, R. : Board Games of the Horn of Africa. In: Horn of Africa 1980/81; 3 (4): 41-45. ;Pankhurst, R. : Gabata and Other Board-Games of Ethiopia and the Horn ofAfrica. In: Azania: Journal of the British Institute in Eastern Africa. 1982; 17, 27-42. ; Pantusov, N. N.: Kirgiskaya Igra Toguz Kumalak. In: Izvestia Obshchestva Arkheoligij, Istorij, i Etnografij pri Kazanskom Universitete (Kazan, Russia) 1906; 22: 249-252. ;Patten, D. : Mankala and Minkisi: Possible Evidence of African American Folk Beliefs and Practices. In: Newsletter for African-American Archaeology 1992; 6: 5-7. ;Popov, S. : Random Bulgarian Solitaire. In: Random Structures & Algorithms 2005; 27 (3): 310-330. ;Popova, A. : Les Mancala Africain. In : Cahiers d'Études Africaines 1976; 16 (3-4): 451-453. ;Popova, A. : Isolo: Jeu Royal des Sukuma. In: Cahiers d'Études Africaines 1979; 19 (73-76): 111-123. ;Powell, A. B. & Temple, O. L. : Seeding Ethnomathematics with Oware: Sankofa. In: Teaching Children Mathematics 2002; 7 (6): 369-375. ;Powell-Cotton, P. H. G. : A Mancala Board called Songo. In: Man: A Monthly Record of Anthropological Science 1931; 31: 123 plus Plate G. ;Punga, M.: Le jeu Ruma. In: Sphinx 1931 (1): 113-15. ;Rechenberg, P. : Ein rekursives Programm fuer das Kalah-Spiel. In: Elektronische Rechenanlagen 1970; 12 (1): 11-19. ;Retschitzki, J., Keller, B., & Loesch-Berger, M.-C. : L'Influence du Matériel et du Niveau des Joueurs sur la Rétention de Configurations du Jeu d'Awélé. In: Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive 1984 (4); 4: 335-361. ;Retschitzki, J., N'Guessan Assandé & Loesch-Berger, M.-C. : Etude Cognitive et Génétique des Styles des Joueurs d'Awélé. In: Archives des Psychologies 1986 (211); 54: 307-340. ;Retschitzki, J. & & Wicht, C. : Plaidoyer Pour l’Exploitation Didactique des Jeux de Semailles. In: Carrefours de l’Éducation 2008; 26: 147-163. ;Richaud, J. L. : Et Si On Jouait à l'Awalé sur TRS 80? In: L'Ordinateur Individuel 1982; 43: 184-187. ;Robbins, L. H.: Bao Games from Northern Kenya and Uganda. In: Azania 1982; 17 (1): 163-165. ;Rollefson, G. O. : A Neolithic Game Board from 'Ain Ghazal, Jordan. In: Bulletin of the American Schools of Oriental Research 1992; 286: 1-5. (Reprint: Fachdienst Spiel 1996; 5: 22-27) ;Rollefson, G. O. : A Brief Note On Another Neolithic Mancala Game Board from 'Ain Ghazal, Jordan. In: Fachdienst Spiel 1996; 5: 27-28. ;Romein, J. W. & Bal, H. E. : Awari Is Solved. In: ICGA Journal 2002; 25 (3), 162-165. ;Romein, J. W. & Bal, H. E. : Solving the Game of Awari Using Parallel Retrograde Analysis. In: IEEE Computer 2003; 36 (10): 26-33. ;Sanderson, M. G. : Native Games of Central Africa. In: The Journal of the Royal Anthropological Institute of Great Britain and Ireland 1913; 43: 726. ;Sawyer, W. W. : The Game of Oware. In: Scripta Mathematica 1949; 15: 59-63 & 159-161. ;Schädler, U. : Mancala in Roman Asia Minor?. In: Board Games Studies 1998; 1: 10-25. ;Schmidt, S. : Einige Bemerkungen zum "Loch"-Spiel (Mankala) in Südwestafrika. In: Journal - SWA Wissenschaftliche Gesellschaft / Scientific Society (Windhoek, Namibia) 1974/75; 29: 67-77. ;Schmitt, E. : Alexander J. DeVoogt: Limits of the Mind: Towards a Characterisation of Bao Mastership [REVIEW]. In: Swahili Forum 1996; 3: 201. ;Seftel, S. M. : ||Hūs.: An African Game for All Races. In: Mitteilungen Namibia Scientific Society 1995; 36 (1-2): 6-10. ;Servedio, R. & Yeh, Y.-N. : A Bijective Proof on Circular Compositions. In: Bulletin of the Institute of Mathematics Academia Sinica 195; 23: 283-293. ;Sevilla, GA de. : Juegos: Tchuka Ruma. In: Suma: Revista sobre Enseñanza y Aprendizaje de las Matemáticas 2007; 20 (55 / June): 75-79. ;Shackell, R. S. : Mweso: The Board Game. In: Uganda Journal (Kampala, Uganda) 1934; 2 (July): 14-20. ;Shackell, R. S. : More about Mweso. In: Uganda Journal (Kampala, Uganda) 1935; 3 (July): 119-129. ;Sheppard, T. : A Mweso Board from Mombasa. In: Man: A Monthly Record of Anthropological Science 1931; 31: 245. ;Sinayuç, O. : Oğuzkent'te Zihinsel bir oyun: Piç. In: Türk Folklar Araştırmaları '' 1974; 29 (6). ; Slagle, J. R. & Dixon, J. K. : ''Experiments with the M & N Tree-Searching Program. In: Communications of the ACM 1970; 13 (3): 147-154. ;Tamale, S. : Eroticism, Sensuality and Women's Secrets among the Baganda: A Critical Analysis. In: Feminist Africa 2005 (5). ;Thomson, N. & Chepyator-Thomson, J. R. : Keiyo Cattle Raiding, Kechui Mathematics and Science Education : What Do They Have in Common? In: Interchange 2002; 33 (1): 49-83. ;Tokuz, G. : Yüzyılda Gaziantep'te Eğlence Hayatı (Gaziantep Üniversitesi Vakfı Yayını No. 14.). Gaziantep (Turkey) 2004. ;Tornay, M. M & Tornay, S. : Le Jeu des Pierres Chez les Nyangatom (Sud-Ouest Éthiopien). In: Journal de la Société des Africanistes 1971; 41 (2): 255-257. ;Torrey, V. : Old African Numbers Game. In: Science Digest 1963; 53 (1): 54-57. ;Townshend, P. : Autour du Jeu "Mankala". In: Zaïre-Afrique 1976; 105 (May): 287-297. ;Townshend, P. : The SWA game of ||hūs (das Lochspiel) in the wider Context of African Mankala. In: Journal - SWA Wissenschaftliche Gesellschaft / Scientific Society (Windhoek, Namibia) 1977; 31: 85-98. ;Townshend, P. : Deledicq, A. et Popova, A., «Wari et Solo»: le Jeu de Calculs Africain. In: Journal des Africanistes 1977; 47 (2): 207-209. ;Townshend, P. : Mankala in Eastern and Southern Africa: A Distributional Analysis. In: Azania: Journal of the British Institute in Eastern Africa 1979; 14: 109-138. ;Townshend, P. : African Mankala in Anthropological Perspective. In: Current Anthropology 1979; 20 (4): 794-796. ;Townshend, P. : Bao (Mankala): The Swahili Ethic in African Idiom. In: Paideuma 1982; 28: 175-191. ;Tracey, H. T. : The Rules of the Native Game Tsoro. In: NADA: The Southern Rhodesia Native Affairs Department Annual 1931; 9: 33-34. ;Vellard, D. : A. Deledicq & A. Popova, Wari et Solo. Le Jeu de Calculs Africain. In: L'Homme 1980; 20 (1): 139-141. ;Viereck, A. : Was sind das für Löcher im Boden? (Nachdruck). In: Mitteilungen - SWA Wissenschaftliche Gesellschaft / Scientific Society 1972; 12 (10-11): 6-10. ;Voogt, A. J. de : Changing Objects: Aesthetic Qualities of Mancala Boards. In: Museum Anthropology 1996; 20 (3): 150-153. ;Voogt, A. J. de : Indigenous Problem-solving and Western Methodology: The Case of Bao. In: IK Monitor 1996; 4 (3). ;Voogt, A. J. de. : Going Full Circle. In: The Geographical (London). 1998 (12). ;Voogt, A. J. de. : Seeded Players: East African Game of Bao. In: Natural History (New York, USA) February 1998. ;Voogt, A. J. de. : Distribution of Mancala Board Games: A Methodological Inquiry. In: Board Games Studies 1999; 2: 104-114. ;Voogt, A. J. de. : Mancala Boards (Olinda Keliya) in the National Museums of Colombo. In: Board Game Studies 2000; 3: 90-99. ;Voogt, A. J. de. Mancala Rules and Cultural Changes In Maldivian History. In: Journal of Indian Ocean Studies 2000; 7: 174–182. ;Voogt, A. J. de. : Reproducing Board Game Positions: Western Chess and African Bao. In: Swiss Journal of Psychology 2002; 61 (4): 221-233. ;Voogt, A. J. de. : Mancala: Games That Count. In: Expedition 2001; 43 (1): 38-46. ;Voogt, A. J. de. : Muyaka's Poetry in the History of Bao. In: Bulletin of the School of Oriental and African Studies 2003; 66: 61-65. ;Voogt, A. J. de. : Hawalis in Oman: A First Account of Expertise and Dispersal of Four-row Mancala in the Middle East. In: Board Game Studies 2003; 6: 95-98. ;Voogt, A. J. de.: Mancala Players at Palmyra. In: Antiquity 2010; 84 (326): 1055-1066. ;Voogt, A. J. de.: Philippine Sungka and Cultural Contact in Southeast Asia. In: Asian Ethnology 2010; 69 (2): 333-342. ;Voogt, A. J. de.: Mancala at the Pyramids of Meroe ''. In: ''Antiquity 2012; 86 (334): 1155–1166 . ;Voogt, A. J. & Hommes, K. : The Strategy Game: Mancala as a Metaphor for Change Management in Africa. In: Journal of Convergence 2005; 6 (4): 56-59. ;Wagner, P. A. : A Contribution to Our Knowledge of the National Game of Skill in Africa. In: Transactions of the Royal Society of South Africa (Cape Town, South Africa) 1917; 6 (Part 1): 47-68 + Plate XIII XVII. ;Walker, R. A. : A Sculptured Mancala Gameboard Terminating in a Carved Human Head from Liberia in the Barbier-Mueller Museum. In: Bulletin Association des Amis du Musée Barbier-Mueller 1986; 32 : 1-6. ;Walker, R. A. : African Mankala. In: Nigerian Field 2005; 70: 61-69. ;Wassenberg, L. : The Quest for Chihwangu. In: Zimaths (University of Zimbabwe) 2003; 6. ;Wayland, E. J. : Notes on the Board Game Known as Mweso in Uganda. In: Uganda Journal (Kampala, Uganda) 1936-37; 4: 84. ;Welter, C. P. : Statistics and Mweso. In: Ad Absurdum. Makere University (Ed.), Kampala (Uganda) undated, 17-18. Games in general: ;Adandé, A. & Béart, Ch. : Enquête sue les Jeux de l'Ouest Africain. In: Notes Africaines 1952; 54 (April): 44-46. ;Ahmad, I. & Khan, S. U. : Some Preliminary Results on Three Combinatorial Board Games. In: Bull. Eur. Assoc. Theor. Comput. Sci. 2004; 84: 159-166. ;Ajila, C. O. & Olowu, A. A. : Games and Early Childhood in Nigeria: A Critical Focus on Yoruba Traditional Children's Games. In: Early Child Development and Care 1992; 81 (1): 137 - 147. ;And, M.: Çocuk Oyunlarinin Kültürümüzde Yeri Ve Önemi. In: Ulusal Kültür: Üc Ayhk Kültür Dergisi 1979 (4). ;And, M.: Some Notes on Aspects and Functions of Turkish Folk Games. In: The Journal of American Folklore 1979; 21 (1) 44-64. ;Bellin, P. : L'Enfant Saharien à Travers Ses Jeux. In: Journal de la Societé des Africanistes 1963; 33 (1): 47-104. ;Centner, T. H. : L'Enfant Africain et Ses Jeux Dans le Cadre de la Vie Traditionelle au Katanga. In : Collections Mémoires CEPSI. Elisabethville (Democratic Republic of Congo) 1963: No. 17. ;Çetin, İ. : Çüç. In: Sivas Kültür-Sanat. (Sivas, Turkey) 1989; 4: 30-32 . ;Cohen, M. M. : Jeux Abyssins. In: Journal Asiatique 1911 (10th Ser.); 18 (6): 463-497. ;Culin, S.: Philippine Games. In: American Anthropologist (New Series) 1900; 2: 643-656. ;Dandouau, A. : Jeux Malgaches. In : Bulletin de l'Académie Malgache 1909; 7: 81-97. ; Das Gupta, H. C. : Notes on a Type of Sedentary Games Prevalent in Many Parts of India. In: Journal of the Asiatic Society, Bengal 1924; 19: 71-74. ;Davies, R. : Some Arab Games and Puzzles. In: Sudan Notes & Records 1925; 8: 137-152. ;Delannoy, H.-A. : Question 494. Q4b Le Jeu de la Tchouka. In: L'Intermédiaire des Mathématiciens 1895: 90-91. ;Fitzgerald, R. T. D. : The Dakarkari Peoples of Sokoto Province, Nigeria: Notes On Their Material Culture. In: Man: A Record of Anthropological Science 1942; 42: 25-36. ; Gardner, M. : Mathematical Games (a.k.a Bulgarian Solitaire and Other Seemingly Endless Tasks). In: Scientific American 1983; 249: 12-21. ;Kähler-Meyer, E. : Spiele bei den Bali in Kamerun. In: Afrika und Übersee 1954/55; 34: 179-190. ;Laburthe-Tolras, P. : De la guerre comme jeu in Guerres en Afrique Noire.. In: Cultures et Développement 1984; 16 (3-4): 503-510. ;Marin, G. : Somali Games. In: Journal of the Royal Anthropological Institute of Great Britain and Ireland 1931; 61: 499-511. ;Mulvin, L. & Sidebotham, S. E. : Roman Game Boards from Abu Sha'ar (Red Sea Coast, Egypt). In: Antiquity 2004; 78 (301): 602–617. ;Newberry, R. J. : Games and Pastimes in Southern Nigeria. In: Nigerian Field 1939; 8 (2): 75-80. ;Newell, M. A. : A Few Asiatic Board Games Other Than Chess. In: Man: A Monthly Record of Anthropological Science 1959; 59 (2): 29-30. ;Popova, A. : Analyse Formelle et Classification des Jeux de Calculs Mongols. In: Études Mongoles 1974; 5: 7-60. ;Ritter, H.: Knabenspiele aus Amara. Mesopotamische Studien IV. In: Der Islam 1942; 26 (1): 49-57. ;Sainte-Lague, A. : Geometrie de Situation et Jeux. In: Mémoriel de Sciences Mathématiques 1929; 41: 1-75. ;Tessmann, G. : Die Kinderspiele der Pangwe. In: Baessler-Archiv: Beiträge zur Völkerkunde. (Leipzig & Berlin, Germany) 1912; 2: 250-280. ;Tricot-Guisen, A. : Des Enfants Noirs et des Jeux. In: Bulletin du Centre d'Études des Problèmes Sociaux Indigènes 1954; 24 (April): 21-29. ;Vanoverbergh, M. : Iloko Games. In: Anthropos 1927; 22: 216-243. General Folklore & Ethnography: ;Basavaraj, S. : A Study of Kuvempu's Short Stories. In: Indian Literature: Sahitya Akademi's Literary Bimonthly 1983; 26 (1): 21-33. ;Devlieger, P. J.: Frames of Reference in African Proverbs on Disability. In: International Journal of Disability, Development and Education 1999; 46 (4): 439 - 451. ;Felkin, R. W. : Notes on the For Tribe. In: Proceedings of the Royal Society of Edinburgh 1885; 8: 205-265. ;Groves, E. T. N. : Customs of the Acholi. In: Sudan Notes & Records 1919; 2 (3): 157-182 ;Isitt, G. F. : Vikings in the Persian Gulf. In: Journal of the Royal Asiatic Society 2007; 17: 389-406. ;Hildebrandt, J. M. : Ethnologische Notizen über Wakiamba und ihre Nachbarn. In: Zeitschrift für Ethnologie 1878; 10 (5): 347-406. ;Jelavić, V.: Doživljaji Francuza Poullet-a na putu kroz Dubrovnik i Bosnu 1658. In: Glasnik Zemaljskog muzeja 1908; 20: 23-75. ;Klingelhofer, E. : Aspects of Early Afro-American Material Culture: Artifacts from the Slave Quarters in Garrison Plantation, Maryland. In: Historical Archaeology 1987 21(2): 112-119. ;Lafage, S. : Le Lexique Français de Côte d'Ivoire. In: Le Français en Afrique 2002 (N° 16). ;Le Quellec, J.-L.: À propos d'un mythe Nyangatom d'origine du bétail. In: Cahiers Caribéens d'Egyptologie 2002; 3/4 (February/ March): 179-199. ;Low, J. : On Siamese Literature, Part II. In: Asiatic Researches 1836; 20: 339-392. ;Luschan, F. von : Bericht über eine Reise in Südafrika. In: Zeitung für Ethnologie 1906; 38 (6): 863. ;Luschan, F. von : Zusammenhänge und Konvergenz. In: Mitteilungen der Anthropologischen Gesellschaft in Wien 1919; 48: 51-58. ;Odhoji, B. M. O.: Modelling The Body as a Figurative Code in Luo Popular Culture, Vernacular Literature, and Systems of Thought. In: Postcolonial Text 2009; 5 (3): 1-17. ;Owomoyela, O.: Preservation or Mummification? The Implications of Subjecting Traditional Texts to Modern Processes. In: Research in African Literatures 2007; 38 (3): 170-182. ;Repiquet, J.-V.-V. : Le Bas Cavally français. In: Bulletin du Comite de l'Afrique française, Renseignements Coloniaux 1903; 2 (11): 277-292. ;Rosser-Owen, M. : A Córdoban Ivory Pyxis Lid in the Ashmolean Museum. In: Muqarnas: An Annual on the Visual Culture of the Islamic World 1999; 16: 16-31. ;Samford, P. : Searching for West African Cultural Meanings in the Archaeological Record. In: African-American Archaeology: Newsletter of the African-American Archaeology Network. Winter 1994 (Number 12). ;Samford, P. : The Archaeology of African-American Slavery and Material Culture. In: William and Mary Quarterly 1996; 53 (1): 87-114. ;Saraswathi, L. S. : Indigenous Learning Cultures: Basic to Sustainable Literacy. In: ABD 1995 (26); 1. ;Shabbas, A. : The Child in the Arab Family. In: The Link 1979; 12 (2): 12. ;Sieber, D. J. : Das Leben des Kindes im Nsungli-Stamm. In: Afrika 1938; 11 (2): 208-220. ;Silva Santa-Cruz, N. : Nuevos datos para el estudio de dos piezas de eboraria califal: arquetas de la iglesia parroquial de Fitero y del Instituto Valencia de Don Juan. In: Anales de Historia del Arte 1999; 9: 27-33. ;Voinot, L. : Le Tidikelt: Études sur la Géographie, l'Histoire, et les Mœurs du Pays. In: Bulletin de la Societe de Geographie et d'Archeologie d'Oran 1909; 29 (4): 185-216, 311-366, 419-480. Copyright ''© Ralf Gering '' Under the CC by-sa 2.5 license. Category:Mancala